Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta II
by Victoria Morrison Fitz
Summary: Harry está de volta a Hogwarts, e novos mistérios envolvem a  Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Um basilisco está a solta e o herdeiro de Sonserina voltou. Mais uma aventura do Trio de Ouro!
1. Personagens

**Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta II**

**Personagens:**

**Harry Tiago Potter:**

_Cabelos negros e revoltos e olhos verdes. Seu melhor amigo é Rony Weasley e sua melhor amiga é Hermione Granger._

_É muito metido, assim como seu pai e padrinho, e irá se meter em grandes confusões graças a isso._

**Ronald Abílio Weasley:**

_Cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis. Seu melhor amigo é Harry Potter, e sua melhor amiga é Hermione Granger._

_Sempre foi muito tímido, mas irá se mostrar um grande maroto ao lado de Harry e Hermione._

**Hermione Jane Granger:**

_Cabelos castanhos e cheios e olhos castanhos. Seus melhores amigos são Harry e Rony._

_É meio metida graças a sua inteligência mais adiantada que os dos outros, é muito ligada a regras, mas irá aprontar poucas e boas com Harry e Rony._

**Remo Lupin:**

_Cabelos castanhos médios e olhos castanhos. Era um grande, mas muito grande amigo dos pais de Harry, Tiago e Lílian._

_Após a morte deles, criou Harry, mesmo contra a ordem de Dumbledore._

**Ginevra Molly Weasley (Gina)**

_Cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos. Seus melhores amigos são: Hermione Granger, Rony seu irmão e Harry, por quem é apaixonada._

_Sempre foi muito alegre e divertida, mas parece que perto de Harry tranca. Mas irá se tornar uma grande marota ao lado de Harry, Rony e Hermione._


	2. Férias parte I

**Capitulo um – Férias Parte I**

Quando se despediram dos Weasley e de Hermione na estação, Harry já foi falando:

- Quando for meu aniversário, Rony e Hermione vão ali para casa.

- Claro Harry.

Quando chegaram...

- Muito bem, pode me contar direitinho o que ouve.

Harry contou tudo, desde que foi ao Beco com Hagrid, até quando ganhou a taça das casas.

- Então, vocês fizeram tudo isso? Sozinhos?

- Sim.

- Vocês são malucos? Podia ter morrido.

- Sabemos disso. Mas preferíamos morrer e conseguir vencer Voldemort, do que não fazer nada e outras pessoas morressem.

Remo sorriu.

- Muito nobre a atitude de vocês.

- De verdadeiros Grifinórios.

Harry se exibiu.

- Só pode se filho do Tiago, ele tem a quem puxar – disse Remo

A reação de Molly foi um pouco pior...

- VOCÊS ESTAVAM MALUCOS? OLHA SÓ ESSA CONFUSÃO. PODIAM MORRER NAS MÃOS DE VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM...

Rony quase ficou surdo.

- Mãe, nós sabíamos exatamente o risco que corríamos e não tivemos medo algum. Preferíamos morrer e ter que ver você-sabe-quem voltar.

Os pais de Hermione ficaram surpresos, mas apenas a elogiaram.

- Você é tão inteligente minha filha.

- Mas você está ciente da preocupação? Você poderia ter morrido.

- Eu sei, mas como eu disse, o você-sabe-quem é um bruxo terrível. Era melhor três crianças morrerem o derrotando do que ter ele de volta.

Ao decorrer das férias...

- Remo, queria chamar Rony e Mione pro meu aniversário.

- Claro. Me avise o dia que eles vem e pronto.

- Eba!

Harry estava on em seu MSN, e viu que Rony e Hermione também. Entrou em uma conversa com Rony primeiro.

_HarryMaroto diz:_

_Rony? Está ai?_

_RonyMaroto diz:_

_Sim. Como está?_

_HarryMaroto diz:_

_Bem. E você?_

_RonyMaroto diz:_

_Tudo. Alguma novidade?_

_HarryMaroto diz:_

_Sim. Queria saber pode ficar uns dias aqui em casa. _

_Para o meu aniversário. _

_RonyMaroto diz:_

_Já venho, vou perguntar._

Uns dois minutos depois...

_RonyMaroto diz:_

_É só me dizer o dia_

_HarryMaroto diz:_

_Venha dia 29_

_À tarde_

_RonyMaroto diz:_

_Estarei ai_

_HarryMaroto diz:_

_Espere um minuto_

_Vou falar com Hermione_

_Para convidá-la_

_RonyMaroto diz:_

_Espero_

_HarryMaroto está ocupado._

Harry iniciou uma conversa com Hermione:

_HarryMaroto diz:_

_Mione? Está ai?_

_Mione Granger diz:_

_Sim. c/ vc está?_

_HarryMaroto diz:_

_Bem. E vc?_

_Mione Granger diz:_

_Bem. Novidades?_

_HarryMaroto diz:_

_Sim. Queria que viesse aqui em casa_

_Para o meu aniversário_

_Mione Granger diz:_

_Quando?_

_HarryMaroto diz:_

_Dia 29_

_Rony vai vir_

_Mione Granger diz:_

_Ok _

_Estarei ai_

_Tarde ou manhã?_

_HarryMaroto diz:_

_À tarde_

_As duas _

_Mione Granger diz:_

_Ok_

_Estarei ai_

_Agora tenho que desligar_

_Dever_

_Já fez os seus?_

_Com certeza não_

_Tchau_

_HarryMaroto diz:_

_Rindo _

_Tchau_

_Mione Granger está ofline_

Harry voltou a sua conversa com Rony

- Eles vem dois dias antes.

- Ok.

Finalmente o dia 29 chegou.

Às duas da tarde, Rony e Hermione estavam no Largo Grimmauld

- Fala.

Foram uns cinco minutos

- Bem vindos – disse Remo

- Obrigado – agradeceu Hermione

- Vamos, eu vou mostrar seus quartos – disse Harry

Eles subiram.

- Esse é o seu Rony – eles entraram, e imediatamente, o quarto que era branco, virou laranja berrante, com móveis brancos – ele muda de acordo com nosso gosto.

- Que maneiro.

- Largue sua mala ai.

Eles caminharam para o quarto da frente.

- Esse é o seu Hermione – o quarto branco, virou rosa claro com móveis brancos

- Lindo.

- Depois vocês arrumam isso. Remo vai nos levar a um lugar, eu não sei qual é.

Eles desceram, mas logo tiveram que subir de volta. Remo os pediu para se vestirem com "roupas de sair".

Rony e Hermione ficaram surpresos ao abrir seus armários e os virem cheios de roupas.

- É um feitiço da casa. O armário enche de roupas, todas que existem no mundo, de acordo com nosso gosto.

Harry colocou um jeans escuro, camisa branca, solta, e all star verde.

Rony colocou um jeans cinza, camiseta branca regata e camisa azul por cima aberta e all star azul.

Hermione colocou uma saia de pregas preta até os joelhos, uma camisa branca, sapatos estilo boneca pretos, e o cabelo estava solto.

- Vamos.

Remo os levou ao cinema trouxa.

Viram o filme: "Titanic".

Para todos foi uma surpresa, mas adoraram.

Depois foram tomar um lanche no shopping.

Rony experimentou pizza, ele escolheu de mussarela, e experimentou refri também, uma coca.

Hermione preferiu um sanduíche natural e suco de laranja.

Já Harry um bom hambúrguer com batata frita e coca.

Remo ficou com o cachorro-quente e a Pepsi.

Após o lanche, voltaram ao Largo Grimmauld.

- E ai, Rony como os seus pais reagiram ao saber da nossa "pequena" aventura? – Harry perguntou sentado em sua cama

- Quase me estrangulou – disse Rony rindo – e o Remo?

- Ele não ficou bravo. Eu expliquei que era melhor Voldemort não voltar. Eu preferia morrer a ver ele de volta. E você mione, como os seus pais reagiram?

- Disseram que estão orgulhosos, e eu disse a mesma coisa, que era melhor morrer a ver ele voltar.

- Já imaginou? Ele de volta? – Rony se arrepiou

- Ia ser um baque pro mundo inteiro – disse Harry olhando pro nada


	3. Dobby e Aniversário de Harry

**Capitulo dois – Dobby e Aniversário de Harry**

Dia 31 finalmente chegou.

Rony, Hermione e Remo acordaram Harry às dez da manhã.

- PARABÉNS!

Harry se acordou num pulo.

- Que susto!

- Bom dia pra você também – riu Hermione

- E parabéns – acrescentou Rony

Harry sorriu.

- Seus presentes estão te esperando – disse Remo sorrindo

- Já desço. Me esperem lá em baixo.

Eles saíram.

Harry foi para o banho, e quando voltou ao quarto...

Havia uma criaturinha em sua cama. Ela tinha orelhas grandes como de um morcego, e olhos esbugalhados e verdes do tamanho de bolas de tênis.

Antes que Harry pudesse falar alguma coisa, a criaturinha fez uma reverencia meia exagerada, que fez com que seu nariz grande e fino encostasse-se ao chão.

- Olá. – disse Harry, sabendo que era um elfo doméstico

- Harry Potter – disse a criaturinha – quanto tempo que queria conhecer o senhor.

- Obrigado – Harry se sentou em sua escrivaninha, sabia que era um elfo doméstico, mas quem era? – Quem é você?

- Dobby, meu senhor. Dobby.

- Ah, não gostaria de ser grosseiro, mas essa não é uma boa hora para eu ter um elfo doméstico no meu quarto.

O elfo abaixou a cabeça.

Rony e Hermione entraram no quarto.

Hermione teve que abafar um grito e Rony arregalou os olhos.

- Dobby, esses são Rony e Hermione meus amigos, e esse é o Dobby – Harry disse

- Olá – disse Rony

- Oi – disse Hermione

- Dobby está feliz em conhecer os amigos de Harry Potter – disse fazendo uma reverencia exagerada para eles

Rony olhou para Harry sem entender nada.

- Mas, então Dobby, o que você, ham, veio falar comigo? – Harry perguntou

- Dobby veio avisar ao senhor, é difícil, Dobby não sabe por onde começar...

- Porque não se senta? – Hermione perguntou

- Sentar? Me sentar? – Dobby começou a chorar

Os três arregalaram os olhos

- Calma Dobby, tudo bem, não queríamos ser grosseiros – disse Harry

- Grosseiros? Nunca! É que Dobby nunca foi convidado a se sentar por um bruxo, como um igual...

- Não conheceu muitos bruxos descentes então – Harry disse

- Não, não conheci – disse Dobby, mas em seguida – que coisa mais feia para se falar – pegou o abajur de Harry e começou a baterem sua testa em quanto falava – Dobby mal, Dobby mal...

Os três se olharam.

Harry segurou Dobby, Hermione o abajur e Rony as mãos.

- Calma Dobby – disse Hermione

- Dobby tinha que se castigar, Dobby quase falou mal da sua própria família senhor...

- Que família? – Rony perguntou

- Dobby não pode falar.

- E eles sabem que está aqui?

- Não, se descobrirem que Dobby veio aqui... Dobby vai ter que se castigar...

- Por quê? – Hermione perguntou

- Dobby deve se castigar desobedeceu a uma ordem, meus senhores vão castigar Dobby...

- Que coisa horrível – disse Hermione

- E não tem como ajudar você? – Rony perguntou

Mas desejavam que ele nunca tivesse perguntado isso, pois Dobby começou a chorar muito, muito alto.

- Calma Dobby, mas porque você chorou?

- Dobby só pode ser libertado e seus donos lhe derem roupas. E meus donos nunca vão fazer isso...

Harry puxou uma cadeira, Dobby se sentou.

- Mas, então, qual o motivo...

- Harry Potter não pode voltar à escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts esse ano, a uma trama, uma trama para fazer as coisas mais terríveis acontecerem...

- Que coisas terríveis? – Harry perguntou

- Não posso falar – e começou a se bater de novo com o abajur

- Ok, ok você não pode falar – disse Rony

- Mas eu tenho que voltar, o meu lugar é em Hogwarts – disse Harry

- Não, não, não! Harry Potter deve ficar onde é seguro. Se Harry Potter voltar a Hogwarts, irá encontrar um perigo mortal. Dobby sabe de isso a meses... Harry Potter não pode se expor ao perigo...

- Quem está planejando isso? – Hermione perguntou assustada

Dobby tapou a boca com as mãos.

- Ok, você também não pode falar! – disse Hermione

- Mas porque você está me alertando? Espera aí, isso não tem nada a ver com Voldemort, tem? Me diga com a cabeça – Harry acrescentou ao ver Dobby se inclinar para o abajur

- Nada a ver com aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, Harry Potter – Mas os olhos de Dobby se arregalaram e ele parecia estar tentando dar uma indicação ao garoto, mas nem ele, nem Rony, nem Hermione entenderam.

Dobby sacudiu a cabeça, os olhos ainda mais arregalados

- Mas, se não é ele, quem pode ser? – Harry perguntou

- Ele não tem um irmão ou coisa parecida tem? – Rony perguntou

- Claro que não – disse Hermione – você-sabe-quem não tem família há muito tempo. Li isso em algum lugar.

Dobby na hora desapareceu. E a porta do quarto de abriu

- Porque estão demorando tanto?

- Acabamos conversando e nos esquecemos do tempo – Harry agradeceu a os céus por ter herdado a facilidade de inventar mentiras de seu pai

- Ok. Mas andem.

Harry se apressou e eles desceram.

- Aonde vamos?

- Vocês vão para o Museu Bruxo.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram.

- Mas primeiro os presentes.

De Remo, Harry ganhou um artefato que pertence à família Potter. Uma linda caixa em veludo vermelho, com um leão dourado na fivela.

- Espera ai, esse não é símbolo da Grifinória? – Rony perguntou

- Exato. Bem observado. Harry é o ultimo descendente de Godric Griffindor. – disse Remo

Eles arregalaram os olhos.

- Como?

- Bem, você é o ultimo Potter existente. E o ultimo Griffindor se casou com um Potter, extinguindo o sobrenome. Fazendo assim, de você, o ultimo Griffindor existente. Ou bem, Potter.

Lês estavam de boca aberta.

- Mas voltando ao assunto da caixa, o que ela guarda? – Harry perguntou

- Uma relíquia de família. É um livro, muito antigo, das gerações bruxas da época dos Griffindor. Ali, tem todo o seu histórico familiar – explicou Remo – e a cada geração existente, vai aparecendo ai, nesse caso, quando você se casar, sua esposa e filhos irão aparecer ai.

- Que show.

De Rony, ganhou um boné da Grifinória. Da Srª Weasley um suéter verde. De Hermione um kit de poções avançadas.

- É útil, nunca se sabe depois daquele aviso do Dobby.

- E agora, hora de irmos.

O museu era fantástico. Haviam vários quadros de bruxos famosos, incluindo vários de Harry. Haviam de Tiago e Lílian Potter, Alvo Dumbledore, um tal de Tom Riddle e de diversos bruxos.

Eles adoraram o passeio.

Já havia se passado alguns dias desde a chegada de Rony e Hermione ao Largo Grimmauld.

- Ei, eu ainda estou preocupada com aquele aviso do Dobby – comentou Hermione certa noite

- Quem não estaria, mas quero dizer, pode ter sido uma brincadeira de mau gosto do Malfoy – argumentou Rony

- Podem ter várias teorias – disse Hermione

- O mais importante é não dar muita bola pra isso – concluiu Harry – se acontecer alguma coisa muito ruim em Hogwarts, tomamos nossas próprias providencias.

- Ok – disse Rony – mas, trocando de assunto. O que vocês acham de irmos pra minha casa? Mamãe disse que estava loca pra ter vocês lá em casa.

- Me parece uma boa ideia – disse Harry

- Podemos marcar com meus pais e vamos pra lá amanhã antes do café. – disse Rony

- Só tenho que avisar os meus pais – disse Hermione – eles disseram que ia pra uma conferencia ou algo do tipo, então, só pra eles ficarem tranqüilos mesmo.

- Certo.

- Vou ligar pra eles. Volto num instante.

Ela saiu.

- Mas, e ai? Fala a real, esse Dobby te deixou preocupado? – Rony perguntou

- Realmente? Não. Quero dizer, se realmente acontecer alguma coisa, é outro assunto.

Hermione voltou.

- Pronto. Eles não irão chegar a tempo de irmos a Hogwarts, por isso, disseram pra vocês passarem nossas próximas férias lá em casa. Uma semana no mínimo.

- Muito bem. Remo não vai se importar. Ele vai chegar na "semana dele" – disse Harry

Os dois entenderam perfeitamente.

No outro dia, eles estavam a caminho da À Toca.


	4. A Toca

**Agradecimentos a Isinhaa Weasley Potter e Hikari-Chans2 por estarem acompanhando a história e claro, e todos que estejam acompanhando mas não deixam reviews!**

**Bjs e vamos ao que interessa! **

**Capitulo três – A toca**

- Bom dia queridos – disse Molly abraçando eles

- Bom dia Sra. Weasley – disseram Harry e Hermione

- Bom dia mãe.

- Vamos se sentando. O café já vai ser servido.

Em quanto eles se sentavam, Fred, Jorge e Percy desceram.

- Bom dia – disseram Fred e Jorge

- Dia.

- Bom dia – disse Percy

- Dia.

A Sra. Weasley, foi servir eles. Ela colocou quatro panquecas para Harry, quatro para Hermione e quatro para os filhos também.

E mais salsichas.

- Nossa, obrigado Sra. Weasley – disse Harry

- Você é tão magrinho. – disse a Srª Weasley – precisa se alimentar direito.

Eles riram.

A conversa fluía, quando ouviram um barulho da escada, uma figura pequena, de cabelos vermelhos, que vestia uma longa camisola, apareceu na cozinha.

- Mãe, você viu o meu pulôver?

- Vi querida, estava no arame.

A menina se virou para a mesa, e deu de cara com Harry.

Harry nunca vira uma menina tão bonita quanto ela. Eles se encaram por um momento, até que ela tomou uma reação: arregalou os olhos castanhos e saiu do cômodo o mais rápido possível.

- Gina – disse Rony rindo – ela falou de você o verão inteiro, irritante é sério.

Harry corou.

- Ela vai querer seu autógrafo Harry – disse Fred rindo

Harry soltou um risinho sem graça.

Os irmãos Weasley riram, em quanto Hermione entendera bem o que se passava ali.

Assim que terminaram o café...

- Fred, Jorge e Rony, desgnomizem o jardim.

- Sim mamãe.

- Podemos ir junto – se ofereceu Hermione

- Claro – disse Rony

Eles foram para o jardim.

- É só pegar eles, girar o mais rápido que conseguir e tocar bem alto, e mais longe que conseguir – explicou Fred

Harry tentou, foi uns 50 pés.

O de Hermione ficou nuns 20. "Meninas" – como exclamara Rony revirando os olhos

E assim, eles passaram a manhã.

- Vamo lá pro meu quarto – chamou Rony – daqui a pouco o papai vai chegar.

- Certo.

O trio subiu. Era um quarto extremamente laranja.

- Chudley Cannons – disse Rony ao ver a cara de assombro deles

- Seu quarto é bem discreto Rony – disse Hermione rindo

Rony corou.

No almoço...

Todos estavam na mesa, exceto Rony, Harry e Hermione.

Eles estavam lá em arquitetando contra Malfoy e Snape. Na verdade Harry e Rony arquitetavam, Hermione brigava.

"Snape é um professor!" " E Malfoy é alguém que não vale a pena!"

Quando eles desceram, assim que Gina viu Harry deixou seu prato cair.

Os irmãos tiveram abafar a risada comendo. Harry fingiu que não viu "Acho que isso ia constrangê-la ainda mais – pensou ele". Hermione revirou os olhos pelas risadas.

- Francamente. Achei que eram mais educados – ralhou ela se sentando ao lado de Gina

Todos estavam comendo, quando o Sr. Weasley chegou.

- Boa tarde Weasleys.

- Boa tarde.

O Sr. Weasley se sentou.

- E vocês? – perguntou ao ver Harry e Hermione

- Harry e Hermione pai – disse Rony

- Muito prazer. Meu Merlin, Harry Potter! – disse Arthur

Harry sorriu.

- E então, como está tudo por aqui? – perguntou Arthur

- Acho que vai ter que comprar pratos novos papai – comentou Jorge como quem não quer nada

- Por quê?

- Amanhã o Sr. vai ver – disse Fred

Gina e Harry coraram.

Em quanto almoçavam as cartas de Hogwarts chegaram.

- Aleluia! – disse Hermione sorrindo

- Fred, Jorge, Percy, Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina.

- Você vai para Hogwarts esse ano? – Harry perguntou para Gina

Ela corou até o ultimo fio de cabelo e balançou a cabeça afirmando, mas claro, ela levou um susto ao ouvir Harry falando com ela, e derrubou seu copo no chão.

Harry arregalou os olhos e ganhou tons rosados na bochecha.

- Ham, parece que esse ano a nossa professora de DCAT é mulher – disse Jorge – pediram todos os livros do Lockhart.

- Acho que vai custar um pouco caro o material esse ano – disse Molly

- Ainda mais com esses livros – disse Rony – francamente, Lockhart? A pessoa que pediu isso não tinha nada melhor pra fazer.

- Ronald! – exclamou uma Hermione zangada – Se você lesse os livros, sua opinião ia mudar. Você é uma pessoa sem cultura nenhuma.

- Cultura? Desde quando ler algum livro publicado pelo Lockhart é ter cultura? Francamente, é não ter algo melhor pra fazer.

- Como jogar quadribol, por exemplo?

- Epa! Não mete o quadribol no meio. E eu quero fazer uma aposta.

- Qual? – ela perguntou desafiadoramente

- Se Lockhart for uma fraude, você vai me pedir desculpas.

- E se Lockhart for um verdadeiro herói, quem vai pedir vai ser **você.**

- Feito.

Eles apertaram as mãos. Os olhares se fuzilando.

- Agora que o casal acabou de discutir a relação – disse Harry

- Harry! – eles exclamaram corados

- Continuando, podemos fazer alguma coisa, ou vou ter que publicar no _Profeta Diário_ que o casal vinte resolveu se separar?

Corados, Rony e Hermione evitaram se olhar o resto do dia.

Já pela tardinha, eles voltaram para o quarto de Rony.

- Sabe, é estranho Gina estar tão calada, normalmente ela nunca para de falar – Rony comentou

- Meninos – disse Hermione revirando os olhos

**Gente tentei fazer engraçado, me digam se conseguir sim ?**


	5. O carro que voa

**Capitulo cinco – O carro que voa**

No ultimo dia de férias, a Sra. Weasley fez um jantar especial, com tudo que eles gostavam e Fred e Jorge, depois de muita insistência, conseguiram lançar fogos.

- Quero dizer, não é como se fosse uma grande noticia para soltarem fogos. – ela argumentou

Mas Harry, Rony e Hermione ainda estavam tensos com a suspeita e rápida aparição de Hagrid e com o aviso de Dobby.

- Não pode ser normal.

No outro dia, na estação...

- Muito bem, Fred, Jorge, Percy – disse Molly – primeiro.

Eles passaram.

- Vamos Gina – Arthur e Molly passara com Gina

- Vamos – disse Rony

Os três saíram correndo, mas na hora em que foram passar a parede não tinha mais a passagem.

E já tinha marcado onze horas no relógio da estação.

- Ei, o que está havendo? – perguntou o guarda

- Perdemos o controle – disse Hermione

- Porque não conseguimos? – perguntou Harry

- Eu não sei, a passagem se fechou – disse Rony

- Vamos esperar seus pais, lá no carro – disse Hermione

- É claro, o carro – disse Rony

- O que tem o carro? – Harry perguntou

- Só me sigam.

Eles guardaram os malões no porta malas, e entraram no carro. Harry no banco de passageiro da frente, Hermione atrás, junto a Edwiges e perebas e Rony na direção.

- O que nós vamos fazer Rony? – Hermione perguntou

- Vamos ir de carro.

- Como Rony, se não sabemos o caminho direito? – Harry perguntou

- Bem, o carro voa, é só acharmos o trem.

- Como assim voa? – perguntou Hermione

- Papai e suas geringonças de trouxas.

- Rony, os trouxas não estão acostumados com um carro voador. – Harry disse

Rony apertou um botão e o carro desapareceu.

Rony ligou o carro. Sentiram o carro roncando em baixo, tudo tremia.

- Vê se tá limpo.

Harry olhou

- Vai.

Eles levantaram voo.

O carro reapareceu.

Rony socou o botão com a ajuda de Harry e eles sumiram novamente.

Londres inteira estava lá em baixo.

O carro reapareceu.

- Droga – exclamou Rony socando novamente o botão – acho que está com defeito.

Os dois socaram o botão. E desapareceram. E logo voltaram a aparecer.

- Segurem firme – berrou Rony e pisou firme no acelerador; eles dispararam em linha reta tudo ficou cinzento e enevoado

- AAAHHH - Hermione deu um gritinho

- E agora? – perguntou Harry olhando para as nuvens

- Temos que ver o trem, para saber a nossa direção – disse Hermione tentando observar o solo

- Mergulhe outra vez... Depressa.

Eles abaixaram até ficarem sob as nuvens, e Harry e Hermione tentavam ver o solo

- Ali – Harry berrou – na nossa frente. Embaixo, quero dizer.

O expresso de Hogwarts ia a toda velocidade logo abaixo.

- Rumo ao norte – disse Rony olhando a bússola no painel – precisamos verificar. De meia e meia hora.

Rony disparou o carro para o alto, furando as nuvens, o que fazia Hermione dar uns gritinhos. Um minuto depois, estavam em uma camada de sol.

Era uma sensação realmente diferente. Eles atravessaram algumas pequenas nuvens a frente. Ou então, alguns pássaros passavam.

- Agora só temos que nos preocupar com os aviões – disse Hermione

Os três se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada, sem conseguir parar por um bom tempo.

- Ainda não acredito que estou fazendo isso – comentou Hermione depois de um certo tempo de silêncio

Eles verificavam regulamente a posição do expresso durante o voo, que era cada vez mais para o norte.

Agora sua paisagem era de montanhas, lagos e campo.

Hermione e Harry se prontificaram de tirar fotos para colocar na internet.

Mas logo eles tiveram que admitir que a viajem estava cansativa, os caramelos que tinham comido estavam os deixando com sede.

- Gente eu tenho suco na minha mala – disse Hermione – minha mãe me disse para sempre ter por precaução.

- Mas como vamos pegar na sua mala? – Harry perguntou

- Eu vou descer com o carro – disse Rony – tentar parar em terra firme.

E conseguiram. Hermione desceu e pegou três garrafas de suco.

- Antes eu carregava uma, só pra mim, mas como agora eu tenho dois amigos que se metem em confusão, ando com uma para cada um.

- Temos que achar o trem de novo.

Em quanto procuravam o trem, o suco acabou, dando mais sede.

Eles ouviram um apito.

- Devemos estar perto - disse Rony

Eles se entreolharam.

- Espera um minuto – disse Harry

Os três olharam para trás e viram o expresso quase colado neles.

Rony acelerou e saiu da linha do trem, mas o carro foi virando e virando, fazendo Harry escorregar para fora do carro, e se segurar na maçaneta.

- Harry – berraram Rony e Hermione

Hermione segurou o volante se esticando muito em quanto Rony segurava a mão de Harry

- Sua mão tá suada – disse Harry

Rony segurou firme a mão de Harry e o puxou para cima.

Hermione voltou para seu lugar.

- Achamos o trem.

A cede deles estava de volta, mas o suco havia acabado. E o calor também estava tomando conta.

Harry e Rony estavam já sem os seus blusões e Hermione sem o eu casaco também.

- Não pode faltar muito, não é? – Rony perguntou rouco, horas depois, quando estava escurecendo

Eles verificaram a posição do expresso, que continuava a baixo deles.

Rony fez o carro subir, mas o motor soltou um barulho.

Os três se entreolharam apreensivos.

- Ele deve estar cansado, nunca viajou tanto tempo – disse Rony

- Não tem como ele estar cansado, ele não é nenhum animal de estimação. Deve ser o motor que está falhando – disse Hermione

- Eu sei disso. Foi só uma expressão – retrucou Rony

- Parem de brigar. Rony tenta descer com o carro – disse Harry

Rony tentou, mas o ruído estava cada vez mais forte.

Harry tentou ligar para Remo, mas sem sinal.

- Droga! Sem sinal – reclamou Harry quase tocando o celular no vidro do carro

- E o motor está piorando – disse Rony

- Tamo quase lá – disse Rony, mais para o carro do que para eles – falta pouco – e deu umas batidinha nervosas no painel.

- Rony – exclamou Hermione – o carro não tem noção do que você está falando.

- Não retruca Rony – disse Harry – tenta ir mais pra perto do trem.

Rony tentou, mas o carro começou a tremer, e eles preferiram ficar aonde estavam.

Quando ficou ainda mais escuro, tiveram que olhar muito bem para ver se tinha algo que conhecessem.

- Ali – gritou Hermione os sobressaltando – Bem em frente!

Eles podiam ver pequenas torres do imenso castelo.

Mas o carro começou a tremer e perder velocidade.

- Vai – disse Rony quase adulando o carro – vai, vai! Quase lá...

O motor gemia alto. Fumaça saia do capô. Harry e Hermione se viram agarrando as bordas do banco, com toda sua força ao voarem em direção ao lago.

O carro estremeceu. Harry e Hermione espiaram pela janela, e viram a superfície lisa do lago, em menos de um quilometro abaixo deles.

Rony tinha os nós dos dedos brancos de tanto apertar o volante. O carro estremeceu de novo.

- And – disse Rony

Sobrevoaram o lago, o castelo estava a sua frente, Rony apertou o acelerador.

Mais uma estremecida e o motor morreu.

- Epa – Rony disse em meio ao silêncio

Eles estavam caindo, a todo velocidade em direção a parede dura do castelo.

- NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! – eles berraram em quanto Rony golpeava a direção

Foi por questão de centímetros que erraram o castelo.

Quanto mais sobrevoavam, mais perdiam altitude.

- PARE! PARE! – disse Rony pegando a varinha, mas eles iam cada vez mais em direção a uma árvore grande que emergia da terra do jardim de Hogwarts

- OLHA A ÁRVORE – Harry urrou, atirando-se sobre o volante, Hermione tapou os olhos com as mãos, mas era tarde de mais.

Eles colidiram com a árvore, causando um barulho ensurdecedor. O capô do carro estava destruído. Do capô emergia pequenas nuvens de fumaças. Edwiges guinchava de terror; Harry sentiu um galo crescer onde batera no pára-brisa. Hermione tremia e Rony deixou escapar um gemido.

- Rony? Tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou

- Minha varinha – disse Rony com a voz tremula – olha a minha varinha.

Ela estava partida em dois.

Mas antes que eles pudessem falar algo, alguma coisa bateu na lateral do carro com a força de touro furioso, atirando Harry contra Rony, e Hermione contra o outro lado do carro, ao mesmo tempo em que outra pancada atingia o teto.

- Que troço é esse? – Rony perguntou, arregalando os olhos para o pára-brisa, em quanto Harry virava a cabeça a tempo de não ser atingido.

- É o salgueiro lutador – disse Harry tentando escapar das fortes batidas no seu lado do carro

A árvore socava cada canto que fosse possível do carro.

O teto parecia estar afundando.

- Merlin! – exclamou Rony quando a porta do seu lado era afundada – vaza daqui – ele gritou tentando empurrar sua porta, mas ele foi empurrado para o colo de Harry no momento seguinte

- Vamos morrer – disse Harry

Mas um barulho saiu do motor. Ele voltou a "vida" de novo.

- De marcha ré, de marcha ré – Hermione berrou

E o carro disparou para trás a tempo de não serem atingidos de novo.

- Essa foi por pouco – Rony ofegou

Mas o carro estava acabado. Lançou os três junto a Edwiges e Perebas para fora do carro.

Eles caíram com um baque surdo no jardim, enquanto o carro disparou para a floresta negra.

- Temos tanta sorte quanto o Crabbe e o Goyle são inteligentes – Harry exclamou

Eles recolheram as coisas e rumaram para o castelo

- Olha, a festa já começou – disse Rony – é a seleção.

Os três foram para a janela, e observaram o salão principal.

Uma boa quantidade de velas pairava sobre os alunos, fazendo os pratos de ouro se iluminarem. Ao alto, o teto estava cheio de estrelas.

Observaram a fila de alunos novos esperando pela seleção, e puderam facilmente reconhecer Gina, no meio dos alunos com seus cabelos flamejantes.

Puderam ver todos os professores, Gilderoy Lockhart usava vestes azuis. Mas faltava alguém.

- Cadê o Snape? – Roy perguntou

- Quem sabe ele reparou que ninguém gosta dele e foi embora? – Harry perguntou esperançoso

- Ou quem sabe despedido – disse Rony

- Ou vai ver ele foi ver porque não estávamos no expresso – disse Hermione

- Ou vai ver – disse uma voz muito seca atrás deles – está esperando para saber por que os três não chegaram pelo expresso da escola.

- Eu avisei – murmurou Hermione

Os três engoliram seco e arregalaram os olhos se virando devagarzinho.

Ali diante deles, estava Snape, com suas vestes negras estilo morcegão e sua cara de leite azedo.

- Me acompanhem.

Os três seguiram Snape.

- Cara, como ele consegue ficar cada vez mais feio? – cochichou Harry para Rony, que teve que abafar risadinhas. Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Para dentro.

Era escuro e sombrio. Haviam vários frascos cheio de coisas estranhas, e nenhuma iluminação.

- Igual ao dono – comentou Harry sem piedade

- Então – disse com suavidade – o trem não é o bastante para o famoso Harry Potter e seus leais escudeiros Weasley e Granger. Queriam chegar acontecendo, não é?

- Não, foi à barreira da estação, ela...

- Silencio – ele disse secamente – o que foi que fizeram com o carro?

Eles engoliram seco.

Não era a primeira vez que Snape dava a impressão a eles de que lia pensamentos.

Mas Snape mostrou um profeta.

FORD ANGLIA VOADOR INTRIGA TROUXAS e leu em vós alta "dois trouxas em Londres, convencidos de terem visto um velho carro sobrevoar a torre dos correios, ao meio dia em Norfolk, a Sra. Hetty Bayliss, quando pendurava roupa... o Sr. Angus Fleet, de Peebles, comunicou a polícia..." um total de seis ou sete trouxas.

- Infelizmente eu não posso puni-los, pois não são Sonserinos, mas...

- Graças a Merlin – disse Harry em alto e bom som

- Eu posso – disse Minerva entrando com Dumbledore

Os três arregalaram os olhos

- Expliquem.

Os três começaram a explicar tudo, desde a estação até o final. Só não contaram que o carro era do Sr. Weasley.

- Vamos buscar nossas coisas – disse Rony

- Do que está falando Sr. Weasley? – McGonagall perguntou

- Vai nos expulsar, não vai? – perguntou Hermione

- Hoje não. Srta. Granger.

- Mas preciso avisar que se fizerem isso de novo. Não terei outra alternativa. – disse Dumbledore

- Vamos escrever a os seus pais, hoje à noite e os três receberam detenções – disse Minerva

Snape parecia ter ouvido que o natal foi cancelado, mas ficou quieto.

Dumbledore e Snape se retiraram.

- Professora, a minha irmão, ela já foi selecionada? – Rony perguntou

- Grifinória – disse Minerva – e por falar em Grifinória...

- A Srª não vai nos tirar pontos, vai? O ano letivo não começou – Harry a interrompeu

- Não vou tirar pontos, mas vão cumprir detenções. E sérias detenções.

A professora apontou a varinha para a mesa de Snape, e várias comidas e bebidas apareceram. E a sala se iluminou.

- Vocês vão comer aqui. Tenho que voltar a festa.

E saiu.

- Eu gostaria de ter podido ir à festa – disse Hermione

- Vai ver eles acharam que estaríamos nos exibindo – disse Rony ajuizadamente – chegamos voando e tudo mais.

Assim que acabaram de comer, foram direto para a torre da Grifinória.

- Senha – pediu o quadro

- Ahh? – eles pensaram

- É maçarico – disse Simas atrás deles

Antes que algum deles tivesse chance de falar algo, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram puxados para dentro.

- Genial – berrou Lino Jordan – Chegar em um carro voador! Serão uma lenda!

Em quanto caminhavam, foram ouvindo vários "parabéns".

E Fred e Jorge perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Porque não viemos no carro, hem?

Mas antes que eles pudessem responder algo, viram Percy e sua cara nada feliz. Rápidamente eles subiram, deram boa noite e entraram em seus dormitórios.

**Agradeço a quem está acompanhando.**

**Gente para vocês que acompanham as minhas outras fanfics, a ordem de postagem é essa:**

**Nova Geração – Onde os Sonserinos Comandam – **_Segunda ou terça_

**Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta II **_– Terça ou Quarta _

**Hogwarts Lê – **_Quarta ou Quinta _

**Tiago e Lílian – A história de um amor **_– Quinta ou Sexta _

Essa é a ordem.

Bjs e até segunda ou terça

kkkkkkkkkkkkkk


	6. Berrador e Gilderoy Lockhart

**Capitulo seis – Berrador e Gilderoy Lockhart**

Quando acordaram de manhã, os três foram para o café junto a Fred, Jorge e Gina, que parecia menos tímida ao falar perto de Harry, principalmente porque queria sabe o que aconteceu.

Eles explicaram tudo.

- Ai chocamos contra a árvore e Snape quase nos engoliu vivos – concluiu Harry

Chegaram à mesa da Grifinória, e começaram a tomar café. Hermione abriu um livro.

- Você nunca se cansa? – perguntou Rony se empanturrando de comida

- No dia em que você comer educadamente quem sabe eu leio menos – essa foi a única coisa que ela disse

O salão começou a encher, e o correio chegou.

Errol saiu se sobressaltando pelas corujas, estava quase desmaiando.

Ela carregava um envelope vermelho.

- É um berrador – disse Rony

- É melhor abrir Rony – disse Neville – uma vez minha vó mandou um desses, e eu ignorei – ele estremeceu

Rony juntou toda a sua coragem Grifinória e abriu:

Mas logo se arrependeu:

"RONALD WEASLEY, COMO SE ATREVEU A APEGAR AQUELE CARRO. ESTOU TOTALMENTE DESGOSTOSA, SEU PAI ESTÁ INFRENTANDO UM INQUÉRITO NO TRABALHO E A CULPA É TODA SUA! SE VOCÊ SAIR MAIS UM DEDINHO DA LINHA, VAMOS TRAZÊ-LO DIRETO PRA CASA" – seu tom de voz baixou – "Gina querida parabéns por entrar na Grifinória, eu e seu pai estamos muito orgulhosos" – e pegou fogo

Rony, Harry e Hermione tinham os olhos arregalados.

- O show acabou – disse Harry

Mas eles notaram a branca e fofa Edwiges carregando também um envelope vermelho.

- Droga – exclamou Harry abrindo

"HARRY TIAGO POTTER, VOCÊ PERDEU O JUIZO? IR VOANDO PARA HOGWARTS! SABE MUITO BEM QUE ERA SÓ ME LIGAR QUE IA ATÉ VOCÊS, MAS NÃO, PREFERIU CORRER O RISCO DE SER EXPULSO! ESTOU LHE AVISANDO, SE FIZER UMA COISA DESSAS DE NOVO, VOU IR PESSOALMENTE A HOGWARTS E LHE DAR O CASTIGO EU MESMO" – a voz baixou – "Um bom ano letivo"

Todos estavam de olhos arregalados. E de repente, Harry caiu na gargalhada.

- Ficou maluco? – Rony perguntou

- Cara. O Remo nunca saiu do seu estado calminho. Essa é a primeira vez que ele se exalta assim. Isso é motivo suficiente para boas gargalhadas.

- E vocês? Já não viram show de mais por hoje, não? Voltem agora mesmo pro seu café – disse Hermione

Todos voltaram a seus cafés.

Logo a professora McGonagall passou distribuídos os horários.

A primeira aula do dia era herbologia, com a professora Sprout.

- Estufa três – disse a professora

Normalmente eles usavam a estufa um, pois a três tinha plantas mais perigosas.

- Hoje vamos aprender sobre mandrágoras. Quem aqui pode me dizer as propriedades da mandrágora?

Hermione levantou a mão.

- Srta. Granger.

- Mandrágora é usava para trazer a seu estado natural quem foi petrificado. É também muito perigosa, o grito da mandrágora é fatal pra todos que o ouvem.

- Ela engoliu o livro? – Rony cochichou para Harry, que deu uma risadinha

- Excelente. Vinte pontos para Grifinória. Mas essas mandrágoras que temos aqui ainda são muito novinhas.

A professora apontou para uma fileira de tabuleiros fundos ao falar, todos foram para mais perto. Elas não pareciam ser nada de mais. E ninguém entendeu o que Hermione disse com "grito".

- Agora, apanhem os abafadores de ouvidos a sua frente – todos foram correndo para não pegar os cor de rosa.

- Quando eu mandar vocês colocarem os abafadores, certifiquem-se de que suas orelhas sejam bem tapadas. Quando for seguro removê-los, erguerei o polegar. Coloquem os abafadores.

Todos ajustaram os abafadores nas orelhas. Eles não ouviram mais nada.

A professora colocou o seu abafador, enrolou a manga das vestes, agarrou uma moitinha de mandrágora com firmeza e puxou-a com força.

Em vez de raízes, um bebezinho extremamente feio saiu da terra. As folhas cresciam diretamente de sua cabeça. Ela tinha a pele verde-clara malhada e era visível que berrava a plenos pulmões.

A Prof. Sprout tirou um vaso de plantas grande de sob a banca e mergulhou nele a mandrágora, cobrindo-a com o composto escuro e úmido até ficarem apenas as folhas a mostra. Depois limpou suas mãos e fez o sinal para tirarem os abafadores.

- Essas mandrágoras são apenas bebezinhos, por isso seus gritos ainda não dão para matar – ela disse como se não fosse nada – mas deixariam vocês inconscientes por várias horas, por isso os abafadores. Façam grupos de quatro, o composto está nos aços ali a diante, e há um bom estoque de vasos, e cuidado com a planta de tentáculos venenosos. Está criando dentes.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se juntaram a Justino Finch-Fletchlev, um aluno da Lufa-Lufa do mesmo ano deles.

- Você é famoso Harry Potter, e você a aluna mais inteligente do ano, Hermione Granger e você Rony Weasley o melhor jogador de xadrez da escola.

Os três sorriram.

- O Lockhart é um máximo não acham? Minha mãe não queria que eu viesse para Hogwarts, mas ai eu a fiz ler os livros dele, e ela achou bom ter um bruxo na família.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Hermione sorriu.

- Depende do ponto de vista – observou Harry – Lockhart pode ser tanto bom, quanto ruim. Só vamos ter certeza absoluta quando tivermos nossa primeira aula com ele.

- Você nunca leu os livros dele Harry? São fantásticos – disse Hermione – seus feitos então... – ela suspirou

Rony abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, estupefato.

- Duvido que os feitos dele sejam maiores do que os nossos – disse Rony secamente – salvamos o mundo bruxo da volta de você-sabe-quem. O máximo que ele fez foi inventar histórias e fazer todo mundo acreditar.

Antes que Hermione pudesse retrucar, a professora os mandou cuidar das mandrágoras.

Sua próxima aula era transfiguração.

As aulas da professora McGonagall eram sempre muito trabalhosas. Mas Harry havia herdado o dom de seu pai em transfiguração, e conseguia facilmente fazer os feitiços. Rony também não tinha muita dificuldade, e Hermione nem se fala.

Sua tarefa do dia era transformar besouros em botões. Rony até iria conseguir, mas sua varinha estava rachada no meio, graças a viajem de carro para Hogwarts, ele havia a concertado com fita, mas não havia adiantado muito.

Quando a sineta tocou, o trio foi o ultimo a sair, porque Rony dava golpes com a varinha na carteira.

- Varinha burra, inútil.

- Escreva e peça uma nova – sugeriu Hermione

- Claro, ai eu recebo outro berrador dizendo "a culpa é sua se sua varinha quebrou..."

Eles desceram para o almoço.

- Que vamos ter à tarde? – Rony perguntou

- Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas – disse Hermione na mesma hora

- Porque – perguntou Rony, apanhando o horário de mione – você sublinhou as aulas do Lockhart com coraçõezinhos?

Hermione ficou rubra, e pegou seu horário da mão de Rony.

Quando terminaram de almoçar, foram para o pátio. Hermione enfiou a cara em Viagens com vampiros, e Harry e Rony começaram a discutir quadribol, quando Harry percebeu que estava sendo vigiado. Ergueu os olhos, e viu um garoto miudinho de cabelos louro-cinza, que o encarava como que paralisado. Estava agarrado a uma máquina fotográfica trouxa, e no momento em que Harry o olhou, ele ficou escarlate.

- Tudo bem Harry? Sou... Colin Creevey, sou da Grifinória também. – e antes que Harry falasse alguma coisa, o menino tirou uma foto. – pode autografar?

O Harry diria que não, mas o espírito maroto falou mais auto.

- Sem problemas.

Harry pegou uma pena, e autografou a foto.

- O que acha de tirar uma foto vocês três? O trio de ouro da escola? – Hermione ficou sem graça, Rony adorou.

Os três fizeram pose e Colin tirou a foto. Os três autografaram.

- Tenho que ir. – disse Colin – tchau.

- Tchau.

Colin saiu.

- Nossa – disse Hermione

- Arranjou mais um fã Harry – disse Rony – ele e Gina.

Harry riu.

Eles iam caminhando para a sala, e encontraram Lockhart chegando.

- Espero que o Colin não conheça a Gina. Ou eles vão fundar um fã Club do Harry Potter – disse Rony

- Quem vai fundar um fã Club do Harry Potter? – perguntou Lockhart – acho que a esta altura do campeonato, não é uma boa idéia ficar se exibindo assim Harry.

Rony e Harry ficaram abismados.

- Como assim a essa altura do campeonato? – Harry perguntou

- Harry é mais famoso que o Sr. sem precisar fazer nada – disse Rony indignado

Lockhart pareceu ficar ofendido.

Eles entraram na sala e se sentaram no fundo.

- Não precisava falar assim – disse Hermione – também acho Harry mais famoso que ele. Mas isso acabou com o ego dele.

Os dois riram.

- Eu, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordem de Merlin, Terceira Classe, Membro Honorário da Liga de Defesa contra as Forças do Mal, e vencedor do Prêmio Sorriso mais Atraente da revista do Semanário dos Bruxos cinco vezes seguidas, mas não falo sobre isso. Não me livrei do espírito agourento de Bandon sorrindo para ela.

As meninas da classe suspiraram. Os meninos reviraram os olhos.

- Vejo que compraram meus livros. Pensei em começar hoje com um pequeno teste. Nada para se preocuparem. Só quero saber se leram meus livros com atenção.

Depois de distribuir os testes, ele voltou à frente.

- Vocês tem trinta minutos. Agora!

Harry e Rony olharam para o teste.

Qual é a cor favorita de Gilderoy Lockhart?

Qual é a maior ambição secreta de Lockhart?

Qual é na sua opinião a maior realização de Gilderoy Lockhart até o momento?

E as perguntas continuavam, ocupando três páginas, até a ultima.

54. Quando é o aniversário de Gilderoy Lockhart e qual seria o presente ideal para ele?

- Eu achava que era um teste e não um questionário de revista de menininha – disse Rony em voz alta

Os meninos gargalharam e as meninas reviraram os olhos.

Meia hora depois ele recolheu.

- Quase ninguém se lembrou da minha cor favorita. E alguns de vocês precisam ler Passeios com lobisomens com mais atenção. Digo claramente que o presente ideal seria a harmonia entre os povos mágicos e não-mágicos, embora eu não recuse um garrafão do Velho Uísque de Fogo Ogden!

Ele deu uma piscadela para a turma. Rony e Harry fitavam Lockhart com expressões de incredulidade no rosto. Simas e Dino a sua frente riam silenciosamente. Hermione ao contrário prestava atenção em tudo e se assustou ao ouvir seu nome:

- Mas a Srta. Granger acertou em dizer que minha ambição secreta é livrar o mundo do mal, e comercializar minha própria linha de poções para os cabelos. Boa menina! Na realidade – ele virou o teste dela – ela acertou tudo! Onde está a Srta. Hermione Granger?

Hermione levantou a mão tremula.

- Excelente! Excelente mesmo! Vinte pontos para a Grifinória. Mas agora vamos ao trabalho...

- Hermione como você consegue decorar os livros? Só de ler o titulo eu já caio em sono profundo – exclamou Harry

- Acontece que eu duvido que vocês achem interessante alguém que tenha feitos igual aos de Lockhart.

- Claro. Ele nem fez isso pra ter escrito – exclamou Rony

Simas e Dino ouviam tudo e riam silenciosamente.

- Eles não se cansam de brigar? – Dino perguntou a Harry

- Nunca.

Lockhart depositou uma gaiola na mesa.

- Fiquem prevenidos! É meu dever ensiná-los a se defender contra as criaturas do mal. Mas fiquem tranqüilos, pois nada vai lhes acontecer quando eu tiver aqui. Só peço que fiquem calmos.

Ele tirou o lenço que tapava a gaiola.

- Diabretes da Cornoalha? – Simas perguntou

- Exato. Diabretes da Cornoalha recém-capturados.

- Eles não são... Perigosos? São? – Neville perguntou com o rosto redondo em pânico

- Não tenha tanta certeza. Esses bandidinhos podem ser diabolicamente astutos.

- Mas professor, se eles são tão ruins assim, eles nem deveriam estar aqui – exclamou Dino

- Mas comigo aqui, eles não irão fazer mal nenhum – disse Lockhart cheio de pose

- Exatamente. Dino tem toda razão. Eles nem deveriam estar aqui – disse Harry

- Como eu disse, comigo aqui, eles não tem a menor chance.

- Por isso. Estamos fritos se dependemos do Senhor Professor – concluiu Harry

A sala caiu na gargalhada. Na verdade os meninos, pois as meninas estavam estupefatas com o que Harry havia acabado de falar.

- Menos cinco pontos da Grifinória. Acredito que ache seus feitos maiores do que qualquer coisa, mas... – começou Lockhart sendo interrompido por Rony

- E acredito que todos concordem. Harry derrotou você-sabe-quem com um ano de idade e depois com onze novamente. E o senhor o que fez? Estava perdendo tempo inventando historinhas para fazer crianças dormirem de tanto tédio.

Mais uma vez, a sala começou a gargalhas. Nem as meninas agüentaram.

Lockhart ficou rubro.

- Detenção para vocês dois.

- Porque? Por dizermos a verdade? – retrucou Harry

Lockhart não falou mais nada.

Na verdade, o resto da aula foi um tédio total. Ele fez eles escreverem uma redação sobre qual o maior feito de qualquer bruxo, esperando que ele fosse o "vencedor", mas ele não foi. Todos escreveram sobre o feito de Harry, ou sobre o feito do trio de ouro no ano passado.


	7. SangueRuim

**Capitulo sete – Sangue-ruim**

Os treinos de quadribol estavam para começar.

Olívio Wood marcou o primeiro treino da Grifinória para sábado de manhã, bem cedo.

- Nós queremos ir com você – disse Rony e Hermione concordou

- Ok. Mas está marcado para as sete.

Às sete da manhã, o time mais Rony e Hermione estavam no campo.

- Esse ano, temos que nos esforçar mais. Ganhamos a taça ano passado. E temos que garantir a desse ano – disse Olívio

- Sabemos disso. Mas nos acordando sete da manhã não vai ajudar em nada – reclamou Fred Weasley

Mas ele nem pareceu ouvir Fred, estava explicando novas táticas e estratégias.

- Agora, vamos ao treino.

Os jogadores saíram.

- Voem ao centro. Para começar, quero dividir o treino em partes. Cada parte para uma equipe diferente. Os artilheiros, os batedores, o goleiro e o apanhador. Amos começar com os artilheiros. Angelina, Alicia e Cátia, os aros estarão sem goleiro, marquem o maior numero de pontos que conseguirem.

As três, cada uma, marcou duzentos pontos, até a hora em que Olívio foi para os aros e conseguiu defender a maioria.

- Agora, os batedores. Fred e Jorge, eu vou soltar os balaços e sabem o que fazer.

Fred e Jorge agiam em uma sincronia extremamente surpreendente. Parecia que um sabia exatamente o que o outro ia fazer.

- Bem, eu já fiz a minha parte e só resta, você Harry. Nosso apanhador de ouro. Vou soltar o pomo, em todas direções. Tente pegar.

E assim fez Olívio, jogou o pomo em todas as direções possíveis, e Harry não perdeu uma única vez.

- Excelente. Estamos com um time perfeito esse ano. Só temos que cuidar para ninguém nos ver aqui, para não roubarem as táticas.

Mas parecia, que alguém, ou melhor, um time inteiro queria ver. A Sonserina inteira, o time de quadribol, estava ali.

- Tá de brincadeira – disse Angelina

- Eu reservei o campo para a Grifinória hoje – disse Olívio

O time da Grifinória ficou cara a cara com o da Sonserina. Rony e Hermione apoiavam a Grifinória.

- Eu tenho a autorização – disse Marcos Flint o capitão da Sonserina

- Eu, o professor Snape, autorizo o time da Sonserina a usar o campo hoje, para treinamento do novo apanhador. Quem é o novo apanhador?

O time da Sonserina se abriu, revelando Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy? – Harry perguntou rindo, ou melhor gargalhando – quanto que o seu pai pagou pra você jogar?

Malfoy ficou com o rosto rubro.

- Acho que eu já sei – disse Hermione olhando as vassouras do time – vassouras novas.

- As novas Ninbus 2001. – disse Harry – sabem, se eu quisesse, eu podia comprar uma para cada pessoa da escola. Mas o time não precisa de vassouras melhores para jogar. Temos um time extremamente competente pra isso.

Aquilo foi um baque para o time da Sonserina.

Hermione completou:

- Principalmente pelo fato de que, quem está aqui jogando é porque tem talento, ao contrário de você Malfoy, que precisou pagar para entrar. Duvido que consiga enxergar alguma coisa além do seu ego inflado. Sua casa está totalmente perdida.

Malfoy olhou para Hermione e disse:

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião. Sua sujeitinha de sangue-ruim.

Marcos Flint precisou ficar na frente de Draco para impedir que o time da Grifinória fosse pra cima dele.

- Como você ousa Malfoy – disse Rony furioso pegando sua varinha – _cara de lesma._

Mas em vez do feitiço atingir Malfoy, atingiu ele mesmo.

Rony caiu para trás.

- Rony! Rony! – berrou Hermione correndo para ele, junto ao time – você está bem?

Rony vomitou uma lesma.

- Eca – disse Jorge

- Vamos levar para o Hagrid. Ele sabe o que fazer – disse Harry

Ele e Hermione carregaram Rony para a casa de Hagrid.

- Entrem. O que aconteceu?

Eles sentaram Rony que vomitou uma lesma.

- Já sei o que fazer – Hagrid entregou um balde para Rony – só nos resta esperar. O que aconteceu para ele ficar assim?

- Ele tentou atingir Malfoy. Ele chamou Hermione de sangue-ruim. – disse Harry

- Ele não fez isso? – Hagrid perguntou indignado

- O que é sangue-ruim? – Hermione perguntou – pareceu algo muito feio, para o que Rony fez.

- Sangue-ruim é a pior ofensa para alguém que nasceu trouxa, que os pais não sejam bruxos. Existem famílias como a do Malfoy, que se acham maiorais por serem sangues-puros. – disse Harry – isso não tem nada a ver. Você tem sangue bruxo, e é isso que importa. E sabe fazer feitiços melhor do que a maioria dos sangues-puros por ai.

- Sangue-sujo, não existe ofensa pior. Mas não ligue para isso Hermione. A final, ainda não inventaram um feitiço que não consiga fazer – disse Hagrid

Hermione sorriu.

- E, sem contar, que eu sou mestiço e me orgulho disso. Minha mãe era nascida trouxa. E era uma bruxa brilhante. – concluiu Harry

- Viu? O sangue que a pessoa tem não conta. Malfoy está sujo até o dedinho do pé de maldade. Ele e o pai – disse Hagrid – não ligue pra isso. Você é a bruxa mais brilhante que conheci.

Hermione sorriu agradecida.

- Hagrid, o que é isso no jardim? – Harry perguntou

- Venham comigo.

Eles saíram para a rua.

- Abóboras, para o dia das bruxas.

- Elas não estão grandes de mais? – Rony perguntou

Hagrid espiou para ver se não tinha ninguém.

- Dei uma ajudinha – disse Hagrid

- Feitiço de engorda? – Hermione perguntou – bom trabalho.

- Foi o que sua irmãzinha disse – Hagrid comentou olhando para Rony – encontrei-a ainda ontem – olhou de esguelha para Harry – ela me disse que só estava dando uma olhada pelos jardins, mas eu calculo que estava na esperança de encontrar alguém na minha casa – piscou para Harry, que ficou vermelho

- Hagrid – disse em tom de indignação

Rony deu um riso abafado e o chão encheu de lesmas

- Cuidado – disse Hagrid para Rony

- Eu diria que era melhor voltarmos. A professora Minerva disse que ia nos avisar qual seria a nossa detenção hoje. E vocês dois ainda tem a detenção do Lockhart – disse Hermione

- Com Lockhart? – questionou Hagrid

- Depois explicamos. Temos que voltar mesmo – disse Harry ajudando Rony

- Bem, sendo assim. Até.

- Até Hagrid.

Eles voltaram para o castelo onde encontraram Minerva.

- Ai estão vocês. O que aconteceu Sr. Weasley? Está pálido.

- Tive um probleminha com o estomago. Estava indo pra enfermaria – mentiu Rony

- Bem, Madame Pomfrey saberá o que fazer. Mas antes as suas detenções. Fiquei sabendo que vocês dois afrontaram Gilderoy em sala de aula.

- Não afrontamos ninguém. Só dizemos a verdade. Ele é uma fraude – disse Harry

- Eu lhes daria um premio, mas regras são regras. Suas detenções serão, Sr. Weasley, pelo carro voador, irá limpar a sala de troféus, e por Gilderoy irá ajudar ele na decoração da sala dele. Sr. Potter, pelo carro, irá ajudar Gilderoy com as cartas dos fãs...

- Não, por favor – implorou Harry

- Sinto muito. Ele próprio pediu. E pela questão de Gilderoy, irá ajudá-lo, junto ao Sr. Weasley em sua decoração. E a Srtª Granger, vai me ajudar com deveres do primeiro ano.

- Sim senhora.

- E agora, levem o senhor Weasley a enfermaria. Ele está cada vez mais branco.

Eles saíram em direção a enfermaria, mas desviaram para a sala comunal.

- Ninguém merece. Detenção com Lockhart – resmungou Harry

- Concordo. Pelo menos você se deu bem Hermione. McGonagall é sua fã – disse Rony

Hermione corou.


	8. Vozes e pichação

**Agradecimentos:**

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter**

**Mariana E. Potter**

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black: **Sim eu pretendo adiantar os casais. Mas não tanto. Eu ainda acho que o segundo e o terceiro "livro" é muito adiantado. Pretendo fazer lá pelo quarto "O cálice de fogo". Claro que romance não vai faltar!

**Bjs e vamos ao que interessa!**

**Capitulo oito – Vozes e pichação**

Eles deveriam cumprir suas detenções no sábado a noite.

Rony se encaminhou para a sala de troféus, Hermione para a sala de Minerva e Harry para a sala de Lockhart.

- Harry, Harry, Harry. Devo lhe dizer que fiquei surpreso com sua façanha na minha sala. Acreditei, que como iguais, tendo feitos assim, seriamos bons amigos.

Harry ficou uma expressão de incredulidade do rosto, que logo mudou para marota.

- Sinto muito professor, mas eu acredito, que como duas pessoas tão famosas assim, pegaria mal estarmos sempre juntos iria fazer um falsa impressão a todos – disse Harry – sabe como é, essa gente invejosa.

- Eu entendo. Não conseguem acreditar que conseguimos fazer esse tipo de coisa, não é mesmo?

- Sim. Esses dias, ouvi Malfoy dizendo que ia sabotar sua aula, porque queria parecer maior que o senhor.

Lockhart ganhou uma expressão totalmente surpresa.

- Bem, não é de admirar. Ele é tão fechado. Mas pelo lado que sua família vem, não se admiraria outra coisa. Vou pessoalmente falar com ele e lhe dizer que não precisa ficar tão acuado assim. Entendo perfeitamente seu medo e que estou disposto a ensiná-lo o que quiser.

- Sim, sim. É uma ótima idéia professor – disse Harry tentando não rir. – mas, eu tenho uma detenção, não?

- Sim, sim. Vamos, lá. E não esqueça de acrescentar as minhas fãs que Harry Potter me ajudou a responder. Elas ficaram fascinadas.

- Sim professor.

Contendo a vontade de rir, Harry se sentou e começou a escrever.

"VENHA, VENHA PARA MIM... DEIXA EU MATAR VOCÊ"

Harry se assuntou. Com isso. De onde vinha essa voz?

- Hã?

- O que foi?

- Essa voz.

- Que voz?

- O senhor não ouviu?

Harry estranhou.

- Deve estar com sono, já estamos aqui há quase quatro horas. O tempo voa quando nos divertimos.

- Estranho – disse Harry voltando às cartas.

Não demorou muito e Harry terminou sua detenção. E saiu em direção a sala comunal.

Mas assim que saiu, ouviu outra vez:

"SANGUE, SINTO CHEIRO DE SANGUE... DEIXA MATAR VOCÊ"

Arregalou os olhos e foi seguindo a voz, onde encontrou Rony e Hermione em um corredor.

- Harry – disse Rony – que cara é essa? A detenção foi tão ruim assim?

- Essa voz? Vocês não ouviram?

- Voz? Que voz? – perguntou Hermione

Harry ouviu de novo "DEIXA EU MATAR VOCÊ, RASGAR VOCÊ... MATAR, MATAR!"

- Vai matar alguém – Harry saiu correndo

- Harry, espera, vai de vagar – berrou Hermione, que junto a Rony corria atrás de Harry

Eles pararam em um corredor, em frente a um banheiro

- Porque tem água no chão? – Rony perguntou

- Ham! – gemeu Hermione – olhem para cima.

Eles se viraram e viram a mensagem na parede:

A CÂMARA SECRETA FOI ABERTA.

INIMIGOS DO HERDEIRO CUIDADO

- Foi escrito com sangue – disse Rony

- Essa não! É a gata do Filch, é a madame Nora – disse Harry

- Vamos embora Harry – disse Rony – é melhor não estarmos aqui, quando o pessoal chegar.

Mas já era tarde de mais. O pessoal que estava no salão já passava por ali.

- Inimigos do herdeiro cuidado. Serão os próximos sangues-ruins – disse Draco

Rony o fuzilou com os olhos

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Saiam da frente – disse Filch chegando – Potter, Weasley, Granger o que vocês...? Madame Nora – ele viu a gata e ficou branco – vocês assassinaram a minha gata.

Os três arregalaram os olhos

- Não – disse Harry

- Argo – disse Dumbledore chegando com os professores – Argo eu... – viu a gata na parede e a mensagem - quero que todos voltem a os dormitórios, agora mesmo. Menos o trio.

Só Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram ali com os professores.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Dumbledore perguntou

- Eu e o Rony estávamos em detenção, quando terminamos fomos ao encontro de Harry, quando o encontramos, fomos para o salão comunal, mas encontramos isso no caminho – Hermione ocultou a parte das vozes estranhas de Harry

- E o senhor Potter, onde estava? – Snape perguntou – eu pelo menos, não me lembro de ter Potter no jantar.

- Estava cumprindo detenção com o professor Lockhart.

- E o que os levou a parar aqui? – perguntou Snape

- Vimos o chão molhado – disse Rony – olhamos para o lado e encontramos a mensagem na parede.

- Mataram a minha gata! Tem que ser punido – gritou Filch

- Sua gata não foi morta Argo. Ela está petrificada – disse Dumbledore – a professora Sprout tem uma excelente safra de mandrágoras. Quando crescerem, faremos uma poção que ressuscitará a madame Nora. Mas por em quando, mantenham a máxima cautela.

O trio se entreolhou e seguiu de volta a sala comunal.

- Acham que eu devia ter contado, das vozes, pro Dumbledore e pros outros?

- Está maluco – disse Rony

- Mesmo no mundo da magia. Ouvir vozes não é um bom sinal. – disse Hermione sorrindo reconfortante

Quando chegaram à sala comunal, ela estava vazia, era um bom local para conversarem.

- O que será que aquela mensagem significa? A CÂMARA SECRETA – Harry perguntou

- Já ouvi falar disso – Rony falou – acho que foi o Gui que me disse, mas não consigo me lembrar.

- De qualquer forma, é tudo muito estranho. Primeiro Harry ouviu uma voz, uma voz que só ele ouviu e a madame Nora fica petrificada, é tudo muito estranho – disse Hermione

- De qualquer jeito, vamos ficar de olho – disse Harry – eu posso ouvir as vozes de novo e pode aparecer outra pessoa ou animal, petrificado.

Rony e Hermione concordaram.

Passado alguns dias, a escola não falava de outra coisa.

A mais abalada parecia Gina Weasley.

- Você nem conheceu madame Nora direito – Rony tentava acalmá-la – vão descobrir que fez isso e mandá-lo embora daqui.

- Só espero que tenha tempo de petrificar o Filch primeiro – Harry falou baixinho, mas Gina ouviu arregalando os olhos – brincadeira.

O ataque também afetou Mione. Ela passava quase o dia todo na biblioteca lendo ou na sala comunal lendo.

- Acho que ela está tentando ler a biblioteca toda antes do natal – Rony comentou certo dia em que estavam na biblioteca fazendo o dever de História da Magia. – caraça, preciso terminar minha redação. Está quase na hora de entregar, e falta meio parágrafo. Mas minhas idéias estouraram.

- Hermione, o que está fazendo? – Harry perguntou ficando meio irritado

- Não têm – disse Hermione se jogando em uma cadeira – eles retiraram todos os exemplares de Hogwarts: Uma história. E tem uma fila de duas semanas de espera.

- E porque você quer? – Rony perguntou revirando os olhos

- Pelo mesmo que todos. Para ler sobre a lenda da câmara secreta.

- Eu posso pedir pro Remo – disse Harry – ele tem um exemplar desse em casa. Era da minha mãe. Mas eu nunca li.

- Pede sim Harry.

- Agora vamos. Temos transfiguração – disse Rony – e Hermione, pode me emprestar sua redação de História da Magia? Quero corrigir a minha.

- Claro – Hermione lhe passou a redação – só cuidado. Levei uma hora pra fazer.

Ela nem parecia ter ligado pro que Rony disse, estava praticamente no mundo da lua.

Em quanto à aula andava, Hermione tomou uma iniciativa. Levantou sua mão.

- Srta. Granger?

- Professora, será que podia nos contar sobre, a câmara secreta?

McGonagall a olhou.

- Está bem. Como vocês sabem, nossa escola foi fundada a mais de mil anos, pelos maiores bruxos da época: Godric Grifinória, Helga Lufa-Lufa, Rowena Corvinal e Salazar Sonserina. A escola aceitava qualquer aluno que tivesse sangue mágico, mas um deles, não estava contente com isso. Salazar Sonserina, queria que a escola fosse mais seletiva, que só alunos puros-sangues deveriam estudar. Mas claro, os outros não concordaram. Achavam que se a pessoa tinha sangue mágico, era o bastante para ganhar uma vaga em Hogwarts.

"E de acordo com essa lenda, Salazar decidiu abandonar a escola, mas antes de sair, ele construiu a câmara secreta, e antes de sair, a selou, até que o seu legitimo herdeiro retornar-se a escola. Somente esse herdeiro seria capaz de abri-la e soltar o monstro que lá vivia. E com esse monstro a solta, os nascidos trouxas, seriam eliminados da escola. Mas a escola foi revistada milhares de vezes, e nenhuma câmara secreta foi encontrada."

- Professora, o que essa lenda diz que existe dentro da câmara?

- Que a câmara secreta, funciona como o lar de um monstro. Um monstro capaz de matar os nascidos trouxas.

A turma se entreolhou apreensiva.

Ao final da aula, o trio ia conversando pelo corredor.

- Não sabia que foi o Salazar Sonserina que começou com toda essa bobagem de sangue, mas se bem que, se a Sonserina é a principal causadora desses atritos entre sangues, já devia ter desconfiado. – Rony comentou – se o chapéu tivesse me mandado pra Sonserina, eu teria pegado o trem de volta para casa.

Hermione concordou fervorosamente. Harry também, mesmo sabendo que o chapéu quase o colocou na Sonserina.

- Mas será que é verdade, essa coisa toda de câmara secreta? – Harry perguntou

- Claro que sim. Não notaram? Os professores estão preocupados – disse Hermione

- Se existe mesmo a tal da câmara secreta, só pode se concluir que o herdeiro de Sonserina voltou pra cá – concluiu Rony – eu pessoalmente, gostaria de saber quem é. Se fosse eu, teria me atirado da torre de astronomia.

- A pergunta é, quem é ele? – Hermione perguntou

- Vamos analisar, quem sabemos que acha que os nascidos trouxas são uma escória pro mundo da magia?– Rony perguntou

- Está falando do Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione

- Você ouviu o que ele falou lá na sena. Serão os próximos sangues-ruins – Rony disse

- Ouvi, mas ele ser o herdeiro de Sonserina – disse Hermione

- Rony pode ter razão. Pense bem, a família dele está na Sonserina a séculos – disse Harry

- Como a de qualquer outra família que eram Comensais da Morte – concluiu Hermione – está num livro da biblioteca.

- Podíamos perguntar a Crabbe e Goyle. Eles são uns idiotas. – disse Rony

- São burros, mas não tanto. Acho que talvez tenha outro jeito. Se bem que vai ser difícil, sem falar que estaríamos violando umas cinqüenta regras da escola. E vai ser perigoso, muito perigoso. – disse Hermione – e muito difícil é claro.

- E o que é? – Rony perguntou

- É a poção polissuco, mas ela está na seção reservada, o Snape disse, vocês não ouviram?

- Hermione, francamente. Temos coisas muito melhores pra fazer do que ouvir o que o Seboso fala – disse Harry

- Francamente digo eu, não sei como vocês conseguem fazer poções boas se não prestam atenção na aula.

- Temos um talento natural. E não precisamos ouvir o que o Snape diz. Ele é um bobão e não faz ideia das bobices que diz – disse Rony

Eles estavam caminhando, e dobraram no corredor

- Filch tem vigiado aqui seguido – disse Rony

- Não faria mal dar uma olhada – disse Harry largando a mochila e ficando de quatro – marcas de fogo aqui... E ali.

- Olhem isso – disse Hermione – é engraçado.

Harry e Rony se juntaram a Hermione na janela. Ela mostrava um pequeno grupo de vinte aranhas, caminhando perfeitamente em grupos, elas saiam com muita pressa.

- Nunca vi aranhas se comportarem assim – disse Hermione – o que você acha Rony? Rony...?

Ele havia caminhado para trás e parecia prestes a correr.

- O que foi Rony?

- Eu... não... gosto... muito de... aranhas – ele parecia muito tenso

- Nunca soube disso – disse Hermione surpresa – você lida bem com elas na aula de poções.

- Porque estão mortas. Meu problema é com as vivas. Elas andam de um jeito estranho – Rony estremeceu

Hermione parecia prestes a cair na gargalhada.

- Não tem nenhuma graça – disse Rony furioso – você também estaria assim se seu urso, que estava na sua mão, de repente ganhasse patas enormes... – ele estremeceu - Fred e Jorge fizeram isso porque quebrei a vassoura deles de brinquedo.

Hermione continuava fazendo muita força para não rir.

- Se lembram que na noite tinha água no chão? – Harry perguntou interrompendo o assunto

- De onde será que veio? – Rony perguntou

- Tem um banheiro logo ali – disse Hermione – é o da Murta-que-geme.

- Quem?

- Ela mora no banheiro. É um fantasma.

Eles foram caminhando, mas de repente Rony travou.

- O que foi?

- É um banheiro de meninas.

- Grande coisa, ninguém nunca entra ai – disse Hermione

Eles entraram no banheiro.


	9. Balaço Alterado

**Respondendo e agradecendo:**

**Mariana E. Potter: **Bem, eu gosto de postar devagar... kkkk – Obrigado *_*

**Sarah Weasley Potter Black: **Obrigado por estar gostando a história. Eu não pretendo alterar o trio, mas farei a Gina ficar mais presente a durante o caminho... Obrigado *_*

**E vamos ao que interessa!**

**Capitulo nove – Balaço alterado**

Murta estava parada cutucando uma machinha em seu rosto.

- O que querem aqui? Isso é um banheiro de garotas, e eles não são garotas.

- Sério? Eu não tinha reparado – comentou Rony

- Cala a boca Rony. Queríamos saber se viu alguma coisa estranha há uns dias atrás. Uma gata foi petrificada. E estamos tentando ajudar a tentar pegar quem fez isso – disse Harry – seria de grande ajuda se pudesse nos dizer algo.

- Eu adoraria ajudar, mas não vi nem ouvi nada. Pirraça estava me incomodando, e então entrei aqui e tente me matar. Mas depois me lembrei que já estou... já estou...

- Morta – Rony tentou ajudar

Mas a murta saiu voando e entrou em um vaso sanitário.

Harry e Rony estavam de boca aberta.

- Isso vindo da murta é animador, vamos embora – disse Hermione

- Isso é animador? Queria ver quando ela ficar deprimente – disse Rony

- Também, você com sua falta de tato – disse Hermione

- Pelo eu não estava sendo cantado pelo Murta – disse Rony olhando rindo para Harry

- Cantado?

- Vai dizer que não reparou que ela quase suspirava falando com você? – gargalhou Rony

- Deixa quieto – resmungou Harry

Eles saíram e Harry mal havia fechado a porta quando uma voz alta os fez pararem.

- RONY!

Era Percy. Sua insígnia de monitor brilhava reluzente em seu peito.

- Isso é um banheiro de meninas. O que estava fazendo ai?

- Dando uma olhada. Queríamos ver se tinha alguma coisa sobre a o que aconteceu com a gata – disse Rony

Percy ficou vermelho.

- Sumam daqui – ele os afastava de lá com os braços – vocês tem idéia do que parece isso? Todos jantando e vocês aqui.

- Porque não deveríamos estar aqui? – Rony se exaltou e encarou Percy – Nós não temos nada a ver com o que aconteceu com aquela gata!

- É o que estou tentado falar a Gina, mas parece que ela acha que você vai ser expulso ou coisa parecida, nunca a vi tão perturbada.

- O que tem a Gina? – Harry perguntou

- Ela está achando que vão ser expulsos, o três.

- Você nem se importa com a Gina – disse Rony – você só se importa em ser monitor. Estaria dando pulos de alegria se descobrisse o que aconteceu com a gata. Sem se importar com mais nada e ninguém.

- Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória – disse Percy vermelho – e não voltem aqui! Sem trabalho de detetive. Ou serei obrigado a falar com Dumbledore! Ele sim pode acabar com essas travessuras.

E saiu com a nuca tão vermelha quanto às orelhas de Rony.

- Em relação à poção. O que vamos fazer? – Harry perguntou a noite quando estavam na sala comunal

- Bem, o livro está na seção reservada. Temos que conseguir a autorização de um professor – disse Hermione

- Mas qual daria? É óbvio que estaríamos interessados nas poções, teria que ser extremamente lerdo e burro – disse Rony

- Poderíamos dizer que queremos a teoria – disse Hermione

Depois da "briga" com Harry e Rony em sala de aula, Lockhart estava apenas dando aulas didáticas.

- E então, eu peguei o lobisomem, usei o feitiço homorfo e puft, ele voltou a ser homem.

- Isso é uma tremenda falta de atenção. Todo mundo sabe que nenhum lobisomem volta ao normal. Esse feitiço só serve para animagos – murmurou Harry para Rony

- Alguma observação, senhor Potter? – Lockhart perguntou

- Na verdade sim, eu queria sabe, qual foi o feitiço que o senhor usou?

- O homorfo, como está escrito e falei agora pouco.

- Mas, professor, esse feitiço não é para animagos? Pelo que sei, nenhum lobisomem volta a ser homem.

A sorte de Lockhart foi que o sinal tocou. Pois ele estava totalmente sem fala.

Todos saíram, exceto eles.

- Professor Lockhart? – chamou Hermione

- O que posso fazer pela melhor aluna da classe?

Hermione corou.

- Queríamos uma autorização para pegar um livro na seção restrita. Para entender mais a teoria.

- Claro, claro, eu assino.

E sem nem olhar o titulo ele assinou.

- Muito obrigado – disse Rony

Eles saíram rapidamente e foram à biblioteca.

- Madame Prince? Queríamos pegar esse livro na seção reservada. Temos autorização – disse Hermione

Ela a olhou desconfiada, mas logo foi e voltou com um livro velho e empoeirado.

- Obrigado.

Eles saíram rapidamente e foram ao banheiro da murta.

- Acho que ninguém vai desconfiar né? – perguntou Rony enquanto se enfiavam em um box.

- Duvido. Ninguém sem sã consciência viria aqui – disse Hermione

- Exceto a gente – gargalhou Harry

Hermione abriu o livro e foi procurando.

- Aqui. Mas é muito complicada. E tem ingredientes que não temos.

- Vamos ter que assaltar o estoque do Snape – disse Harry

- Tem muitos ingredientes que só ele tem – disse Hermione

- Vai ser ótimo entrar no armário do Snape – disse Rony sorrindo

- Quanto tempo leva pra poção ficar pronta?

- Um mês.

- Tudo isso! Se Malfoy for o herdeiro vai atacar metade da escola até lá.

- É o nosso único plano.

- Seria mais fácil se você derrubasse o Malfoy da vassoura amanhã – comentou Rony enquanto saiam do banheiro

- Tecnicamente não. Madame Pomfrey o curaria em segundos – disse Hermione

- Não se ele fosse altamente machucado – murmurou Harry

O jogo de quadribol chegou.

- Muito bem. Sabemos que a Sonserina tem vassouras melhores, mas nós temos jogadores melhores e treinamos mais, qualquer tempo que fosse – disse Olívio "E nós sabemos murmurou Jorge" – então vamos lá. Grifinória. E Harry, mostre a Draco Malfoy que é preciso ter talento e não um pai rico.

Todos apostos.

- E QUE COMEÇE O JOGO!

Ao longo do jogo, Grifinória perdia de 30 a 90.

- Tudo bem cicatriz? – Malfoy perguntou rindo

Harry nem ouviu. Mas logo avistou o pomo e voou atrás dele. Mas havia um problema, ele estava sendo seguido por Malfoy e por um balaço.

- O balaço foi alterado – disse Rony indignado

- Mas não podemos Pará-lo. Poderíamos acertar o Harry – disse Hermione aflita

Em quanto Harry e Draco voavam a toda velocidade atrás do pomo, o balaço os seguia.

Mais alguns minutos e Harry foi desviar do balaço, e sem querer, acabou trombando em Draco, que caiu estatelado no chão.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – ouviu-se isso da torcida Sonserina

Harry continuava firme e forte atrás do pomo, e o balaço atrás dele.

Esticou a mão, quase lá, mas o balaço o acertou. Esticou a mão esquerda e pegou o pomo.

Caiu derrapando no chão.

- HARRY POTTER PEGOU O POMO DE OURO! GRIFINÓRIA VENCEU!

- _Finite Incantatem _– disse Hermione apontando a varinha para o balaço

- Harry – disse Rony chegando perto – como você está?

- Acho que, quebrei o braço.

Lockhart chegou perto.

- Não se preocupe Harry, eu arrumo pra você.

- Não, o Sr. não.

- Tadinho, não sabe o que está dizendo. – pegou sua varinha, arregaçou as mangas e disse - _Braquium Remendo._

Mas em vez dos ossos se arrumarem, eles sumiram.

- Bem, isso acontece às vezes, mas o importante é que não dói mais, e os ossos não estão mais fraturados.

- Ossos? Eu não vejo mais nenhum ai – disse Hagrid indignado

- Vamos levá-lo a madame Pomfrey – disse Rony

Eles levaram Harry até a enfermaria.

- Mas porque não trouxeram esse menino aqui antes? Concertar ossos é fácil, mas fazê-lo crescer...

- A Sra. vai conseguir não vai?

- Vou sim. Mas vai ser doloroso, vai passar uma noite difícil Potter, fazer osso crescer não é nada fácil.

Ela trouxe uma garrafa escrito Esquelesce, Harry tomou e quase vomitou.

- Eca!

- O que pensou que era? Suco de abóbora?

Harry fez uma careta.

O time tentou fazer uma festa ali, mas madame Pomfrey os expulsou.

- Esse garoto precisa de descanso e não de festas. Fazer ossos crescerem é difícil. Saiam daqui.

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando Gina Weasley apareceu trazendo um cartão de melhoras a Harry.

- Obrigado Gina.

- De nada. Espero que melhore. Meu irmão Carlinhos também era apanhador, mas você joga melhor.

- Obrigado. Meu pai também era apanhador.

- Sério?

- Desde o segundo ano, apenas passei um ano à frente.

Gina riu.

- Tenho que ir, se não vou levar detenção. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

A partir dali, Harry dormiu tranqüilo, até ouvir uma voz:

"MATAR... MATAR... HORA DE MATAR"

Olhou para os lados e viu Dobby.

- Dobby? O que você quer aqui?

- Harry Potter não ouviu Dobby! Voltou à escola. Porque não foi pra casa quando perdeu o trem?

- Foi você! Você fechou a passagem para pegar o trem. Eu, Rony e Hermione quase morremos!

- Dobby foi castigado severamente por isso – ele mostrou seus dedos enfaixados - Harry Potter tem que ir para casa, Dobby achou que seu balaço fosse o suficiente para Harry Potter entender...

- Foi você? Você fez aquele balaço tentar me matar?

- Matar o senhor não, matá-lo nunca. Dobby quer proteger o senhor. E queria que Harry Potter fosse para casa.

- Queria me mandar em pedacinhos? Quase conseguiu!

- Se Harry Potter soubesse. Mas Dobby não pode contar. A vida dos elfos melhoraram muito quando o senhor derrotou você-sabe-quem, menos para Dobby é claro, Dobby ainda é tratado como uma verme. Mas Dobby não pode deixar Harry Potter ficar aqui, quando a história está para se repetir...

- Repetir, isso já aconteceu antes? Me conte Dobby!

Harry segurou Dobby pelos pulsos.

- Mas como posso estar ameaçado pela câmara? Eu não nasci trouxa, sou mestiço.

- Não se meta nisso meu senhor.

- Quem é Dobby?

Mas Dobby desapareceu.

Harry ouviu um barulho na porta e se virou.

Apenas ouviu vozes.

- Deite ali ai Alvo – era madame Pomfrey – o que aconteceu?

- Eu acho que ele foi petrificado madame Pomfrey – era Minerva

Harry ouviu um barulho e uma confirmação.

- Parece que a câmara secreta realmente foi aberta, outra vez. – era Dumbledore

Ouviu barulhos de passos e uma porta fechando.

Levantou-se e foi até a cama.

Era Colin Creevey, o aluno que vivia por ai com uma câmera trouxa.

Engoliu seco e voltou para sua cama.

Logo o dia amanheceu, mas Harry estava com menos sono possível. Estava totalmente elétrico, e queria contar a Rony e Hermione o que ouvira.

- Pode sair assim que tomar esse remédio – disse Madame Pomfrey

Harry tomou e saiu. Sabia que se Rony e Hermione não estavam ali, significava que estavam no banheiro da murta.

- Olá Harry. Que bom que saiu – disse Rony

- Íamos buscar você, mas decidimos começar a poção logo. Ouvimos sobre Colin – explicou Hermione

- Dobby veio me visitar essa noite – disse Harry, e contou tudo o que Dobby disse

- A câmara já havia sido aberta antes? – perguntou Hermione

- Exato. E dessa vez veio com tudo – disse Harry – só não sei porque Dobby quer que eu suma daqui.

- Se ele continuar tentando salvar sua vida vai acabar te matando – disse Rony rindo

- Isso é sério Rony. Mas o que você tem a ver com isso Harry? É mestiço, não corre risco nenhum. E o próprio Dobby disse que não tem nada a ver com você-sabe-quem – exclamou Hermione preocupada

- Só nos resta esperar a poção – disse Harry

**Gente, eu estou reescrevendo a Nova Geração - Onde os Sonserinos Comandam. Com os personagens originais da história!****  
><strong>**Eu já tenho a CS II toda pronta, então, não tenho que escrever. E a Tiago e Lílian e a Hogwarts Lê, eu tenho os livros no Word e é só acrescentar comentários, nada de mais, então, me sobra tempo. Ai resolvi refazê-la.****  
><strong>**Vou postá-la semana que vem!**


	10. Clube de Duelos

**Capitulo dez – Clube de duelos**

Alguns dias haviam se passado

- Temos que pegar as coisas na sala do Snape – disse Harry

- Mas como? Não podemos simplesmente invadir o escritório dele – disse Rony

- Deveríamos armar um plano. Bem planejado. Se Snape descobrir, podemos ser expulsos – disse Hermione

- Podíamos armar uma confusão na aula. Ai um de nós entra escondido e pega – sugeriu Rony

- É um bom plano, mas quem pega? – perugntou Harry – eu poderia...

- Não. Vocês dois tem a ficha suja. Eu tenho ela limpa. Basta distrair ele por uns cinco minutos. – disse Hermione

- OK. Mas como vamos distraí-lo? – perguntou Rony

- Eu tenho uns fogos filibusteiros. Posso jogar no caldeirão de alguém – sugeriu Harry

- Feito. Vamos fazer isso nessa aula de poções – disse Hermione

A professora Minerva passou a lista para quem iria ficar no natal. O trio, mais os Weasley, e para a surpresa deles, Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle também iria ficar.

- Isso é perfeito. Se conseguirmos pegar os ingredientes, a poção ficará pronta nesses dias – comemorou Hermione

- Isso **se** conseguirmos pegar os negócios no escritório do Seboso – disse Rony

- Deixa de ser negativo garoto. Vamos conseguir sim. Ainda mais que temos um bom plano. – disse Hermione

-Vamos pra aula – disse Harry revirando os olhos

Aula de poções...

Os três estavam sentados juntos, como sempre.

Hermione preparava a sua poção calmamente, como se nada fossem fazer. Harry também, embora estivesse se contendo para rir. Rony de vez em quando olhava para Harry, e ambos tinham que conter as risadas.

Depois de uma quase aula cansativa, Hermione acenou para Harry.

Harry pegou dois fogos filibusteiro, discretamente, e jogou no caldeirão de Malfoy. Que no mesmo momento explodiu, lançando poção para tudo quanto é lado. Sendo o dono do caldeirão, Malfoy foi o mais atingido. Seu nariz tinha inchado tanto que parecia um balaço.

Harry e Rony tiverem que se controlar para não cair na gargalhada.

Eles viram Hermione entrar sorrateiramente na sala e voltar com o uniforme estufado.

- Formem uma fila – disse Snape – se um dia eu descobrir que fez isso, vou providenciar para que nunca mais volte aqui.

Ele olhou diretamente para Harry e Rony. Ambos fingiram que não era com eles.

O sinal tocou.

O três correram para o banheiro da murta.

- Ele sabe que fui eu.

- Ele não pode fazer nada. – tranqüilizou Rony

- To nem ai – disse Harry – seboso remelento.

Hermione despejou os novos ingredientes e os misturou.

- Vai ficar pronto em duas semanas – disse Hermione

Uma semana depois...

Eles andavam por um corredor, e notaram uma aglomeração.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Vão reabrir o clube de duelos – disse Simas animado

- E já teve um? – perguntou Rony

- Sim. Está escrito em Hogwarts, uma história. Eles só reabrem em casos de extrema importância – disse Hermione

O trio se entreolhou.

- É, bora se inscrever – disse Harry

O clube começou naquela mesma noite.

- Quem será que vai nos treinar? – Hermione perguntou – ouvi falar que o Flitwick era campeão de duelos.

- Só espero que não seja o – mas Harry o viu e falou com um gemido – Lockhart.

- Vamos, cheguem mais perto. Estão todos me vendo? Estão todos me ouvindo? Excelente. O professor Dumbledore me autorizou a começar um pequeno clube de duelos, para caso um dia precisem se defender. Como eu já fiz inúmeras vezes, para mais detalhes leiam minha obra publicada.

Harry e Rony ergueram as sobrancelhas.

- O professor Snape concordou em ser meu assistente – Snape subiu no palco com sua cara de morcegão – não se preocupem, vão ter seu professor de poções depois que eu derrotá-lo.

Harry parecia à beira de um ataque de risos. Snape poderia não ser o melhor em duelos, mas Lockhart? Por favor.

- Ia ser realmente muito bom se eles acabassem um com o outro, não é? – Rony cochichou no ouvido de Harry

- Infelizmente não podemos contar com a habilidade mágica deles para isso – disse Harry

Ambos abafaram seus risos com tossidas altas.

Eles caminham um para perto do outro, pegaram as varinhas, fizeram uma reverencia e caminharam cada um para um lado.

- Um. Dois. Três – Lockhart contou

- _Expelliarmus! _– Snape disse antes que Lockhart fizesse alguma coisa. Ele voou no ar e caiu estatelado no chão

Muitos alunos riram.

- Ele está bem? – Hermione perguntou

- Quem se importa? – disseram Harry e Rony

- É claro que eu sabia o que fazer. Mas queria dar uma demonstração a vocês.

- Não seria melhor mostrar a eles antes como se defender? – Snape disse

- Excelente sugestão professor Snape. Vamos chamar dois alunos. Potter venha cá.

Harry olhou pros amigos e subiu no palco.

- Posso sugerir alguém? – Snape perguntou, Lockhart aceitou – Malfoy.

Draco, com um sorriso presunçoso subiu no palco.

- Quando eu contar três. Usem feitiços para desarmar o adversário. Somente desarmar. Não queremos desastres por aqui.

Harry e Draco se aproximaram um do outro, se encarando.

- Com medo Potter? – Malfoy perguntou

- Só no seu sonho Malfoy.

Simas, Dino e Neville deram um risinho.

Harry e Draco levantaram as varinhas, fizeram uma reverencia sem tirar os olhos um do outro e caminharam para o lado oposto.

- Um – contou Lockhart – dois – mas Malfoy não esperou o três.

- _Everte Statum!_

Mas Harry se desviou na ultima hora.

- _Rictusempra!_

Malfoy não se desviou a tempo e foi atirado para trás, dando piruetas pelo ar.

- Eu disse desarmar apenas – disse Lockhart assustado

Malfoy se levantou.

- _Serpensortia!_

Uma cobra apareceu no meio do "palco".

- Eu cuido dela Potter – disse Snape

- Deixe comigo professor Snape – disse Lockhart - _Alarte Ascendare!_

A cobra simplesmente voou pra cima, deu cambalhotas e caiu.

Harry pareceu entender o que ela dizia.

"Saia" "deixe ele em paz" "não". A cobra pareceu que ouvir ele e deixou Justino em paz.

Mas parecia que Justino não achou que Harry o havia libertado, e sim atiçado a cobra contra ele.

Rony e Hermione puxaram Harry para o salão.

- Você é um ofidioglota! Porque não contou? – Rony perguntou

- Ofidioglota?

- Você fala com as cobras – disse Hermione

- Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes. E daí? Um monte de gente aqui pode fazer isso.

- Não pode não – disse Hermione – isto não é um dom muito comum Harry, isso é mal.

- O que é mal? Se eu não tivesse dito a cobra pra não atacar o Justino ela...

- Então foi isso que disse pra ela – disse Rony

- Você estava lá, você me ouviu.

- Eu ouvi você falar uma língua esquisita, língua de cobra. – disse Rony

- Harry presta atenção. Tem uma razão pro símbolo de Sonserina ser uma serpente. Salazar Sonserina era ofidioglota, ele podia falar com as cobras também.

- Exatamente, agora vão que você é o tetra, tetra, tetra neto sei lá – disse Rony

- Não ele não pode Rony. Harry é o ultimo herdeiro de Griffindor. E eu sinceramente duvido, que um Griffindor tenha se unido a Slytherin – disse Hermione

- Mas não podemos sair espalhando por ai. Temos que dar um jeito de pararem antes de iniciar. É a maior bobagem esse negócio do Harry compactuar com algo desse nível – disse Rony

Harry sorriu pro melhor amigo.

A partir daquele dia, muitos alunos nascidos trouxas fugiam de Harry. E alguns mestiços e sangues-puros ainda achavam que ele era o herdeiro de Sonserina. Menos a Grifinória, todos achavam essa história de Harry ser o herdeiro à maior besteira.

Alguns nascidos trouxas de outras casas, perguntavam por que Hermione ainda andava com ele.

Mas Fred e Jorge achavam isso à maior besteira.

Vira e meche abriam espaços pelo corredor dizendo "abram espaço que o herdeiro de Sonserina está passando" ou então "Abram caminho que ele está indo tomar um chá com seu amigo de dentes pontudos"

- Parem vocês dois – dizia Gina

Mas Harry achava isso legal.

- Esses idiotas não têm mais nada o que fazer – comentou Rony certa tarde, altamente na sala de DCAT, enquanto muito deles olhavam para eles e cochichavam – francamente Harry, o herdeiro de Sonserina? Por favor, ele que derrotou você-sabe-quem com um ano de idade, iria se unir a algo desse nível? Chega ser uma surpresa que vocês achem disso da pessoa que estabilizou a paz no mundo.

- E se Harry realmente fosse o herdeiro de Sonserina, duvido que eu já ao estaria no mesmo estado de Madame Norra – disse Hermione

Mas isso também não ajudou.

As pessoas ainda achavam que Harry era o herdeiro de Sonserina.

Certa tarde, Harry caminhava ao encontro de Rony e Hermione, que estavam na sala comunal, mas tomou um susto quando viu o que tinha no chão e no ar.

Justino Finch-Fletchlev estava caído no chão, petrificado e Nick quase sem cabeça pendurado, petrificado também.

- Merlin! – exclamou Harry

Mas antes que Harry pudesse fazer algo, Filch apareceu.

- Potter, o que você? Agora eu peguei você – e saiu resmungando

- Não, espera o senhor não entendeu, eu...

Mas parou de falar quando viu aranhas caminhando perto do corpo de Justino.

- De novo isso – murmurou olhando atentamente

- Professor peguei ele aqui – disse Filch

Ele estava acompanhado por McGonagall.

- Potter, me acompanhe.

- Professora, eu juro que não fui eu...

- Isso não está mais em minhas mãos. Sinto muito Potter.


	11. Dumbledore

**Capitulo onze – Dumbledore**

A professora o levou para o escritório de Dumbledore.

- Ele irá recebê-lo – disse Minerva – gota de limão. – disse para a fênix na porta.

Ela se abriu e Harry subiu as escadas.

- Professor? Professor Dumbledore?

Não havia ninguém na sala.

Harry viu um pássaro na sala. Era vermelho e bastante "atraente". De repente o pássaro pegou fogo e virou cinzas.

- Harry.

- Professor, seu pássaro ele simplesmente pegou fogo.

- Oh! Já não era sem tempo.

Harry fez uma cara confusa.

- Fawkes é uma fênix Harry. As fênix pegam fogo quando chega à hora de morrer e depois renascem das cinzas.

Harry observou o pequeno pássaro nascendo.

A porta da sala foi aberta e Hagrid entrou:

- Professor Dumbledore não foi ele, eu estou pronto para falar diante do ministério da magia.

- Hagrid se acalme. Eu não acredito que Harry tenha atacado ninguém.

- Não? Como se...

- Apenas quero falar ele. Não acredito que Harry tenha coragem de atacar uma mosca.

- bem, se é assim. Falo com você mais tarde Harry.

- Tchau Hagrid. – Harry se virou para Dumbledore - O Sr. não acredita mesmo?

- Tenho certeza de que não atacou ninguém.

Harry sorriu.

- Tem alguma coisa, que queira me falar Harry?

Harry pensou um pouco, olhando para Fawkes, e por fim decidiu.

- Não, não senhor.

- Muito bem. Pode ir.

Após esse ataque e Justino e Nick quase-sem-cabeça, os alunos entraram em pânico. Correram para reservar lugares no expresso de Hogwarts.

Mas Harry, Rony, Hermione, os Weasley, Draco Crabbe e Goyle não pareciam tão apressados assim, pelo contrario iriam passar o natal no castelo.

- Francamente, acho que ninguém reparou que esse monstro só ataca nascidos trouxas – disse Hermione – os sangues-puros e os mestiços estão em pânico achando que vão ser atacados.

- Eles estão com medo Hermione – disse Rony – e você tem que se cuidar.

- Eu me cuido. Ando sempre com vocês.

- É bom andar mesmo – disse Harry – já imaginou se esse monstro te ataca, o que seria de mim e do Rony?

- Bobagem, vocês sabem se virar sem mim.

- Bobagem nada, o que seria de nós sem você? Estaríamos fritos. – disse Rony – e não estamos só falando em ajuda escolar. Você é nossa melhor amiga.

Hermione corou.

- Os alunos estão sendo petrificados. Quer alguma coisa mais assustadora que isso?

- O Snape de calcinha e sutien? – Harry perguntou

Hermione não respondeu. Rony gargalhou.

Depois desse ataque, ai sim que Fred e Jorge brincavam ainda mais.

- Será que dá pra vocês pararem com isso – pedia Gina quando Jorge perguntava em voz alta quem seria o próximo a ser atacado ou Fred fingia o afastar com um dente de alho

- Nem dá bola. Isso até me alegra um pouco. Todos ficam me encarando – disse Harry a Gina

- Isso parece fazer eles olharem mais assustados ainda – explicou Gina

Os irmãos Weasley e Hermione achavam estranho Gina estar conseguindo falar na frente de Harry, e normalmente.

Hermione sorriu. Gina havia contado que era apaixonada por Harry e Hermione deu uns conselhos, disse para ela falar com ele normalmente, que assim, mesmo ele estando no segundo ano, ele iria reparar nela. Hermione, sem querer dar falsas esperanças, já havia notado que não precisaria de muita força para Harry notar Gina.

- O herdeiro de Sonserina. – disse Hermione – ele deve ser grande. Pra andar se gabando desse jeito. O pior é acreditarem que Harry é ele.

- Grande coisa. Preferia ser herdeiro de um duende a ser herdeiro de Sonserina. Chega até a arrepiar.

- Ronald, quanta bobagem. Caso você não tenha reparado, tem alguém petrificando os alunos!

- Acho que eu notei sabe.

- Não parece!

- Chega os dois. Ou eu vou lançar um _silêncio_ em vocês.

- E vai mandar seu criado de dentes afiados nos atacar?

Harry riu.

Mas o mais irritado com isso parecia Draco Malfoy. Ele andava bufando pelos corredores.

- Ele quer contar que ele – disse Rony – mas não pode. Ainda mais que ele faz esse trabalho todo e quem tem a fama é você.

- Saberemos isso em pouco tempo. A poção está quase pronta. – disse Hermione – mas não se esqueçam. Estamos desconfiando do Malfoy, não podemos contar disso pra ninguém. Até porque ano passado achávamos que era Snape e não era ele.

- Sabemos disso, mas não podemos descartar nada – disse Harry

Enfim, as férias de natal estavam ai, e nada de deveres, temas... Que nada. O trio ainda tinha um plano para botar em prática.

Harry, Hermione e os Weasley tinham a torre da Grifinória só pra eles.

Fred, Jorge e Gina haviam preferido ficar na escola a visitar Gui no Egito com os pais. Percy ficou apenas, porque de acordo com ele, era dever de monitor ajudar os professores nas horas difíceis. E passava mais tempo fora do salão.

Eles ficavam praticando duelos e jogando Snap explosivo.

Uma noite antes da manhã de natal, Harry e Rony sem sono nenhum, resolveram dar uma volta pelo castelo.

- Rony, tenho um ideia brilhante – disse Harry

- Qual?

Harry contou e Rony teve que segurar a gargalhada.

Na manha de natal, eles estavam no salão principal para tomar café da manhã. Os professores todos ali, exceto Snape.

- Onde Snape está? – perguntou Hermione

Harry e Rony começaram a rir.

- O que vocês dois fizeram? – ela perguntou com um toque McGonagall na voz

- Você já vai ver – disse Rony

E não demorou muito Snape entrou no salão principal. E ele não parecia nada contente.

Mas ninguém estaria contente se em cima de sua cabeça tivessem cinco shampoos diferentes, com um jarro de água, lavando seus cabelos. Os shampoos derramaram o seu conteúdo na cabeça de Snape, a água caia, molhando, e duas mãos invisíveis faziam a espuma. Mas a espuma não chegava a mais nenhuma parte do corpo, ficava apenas nos cabelos.

Os poucos alunos que estavam na escola, caíram na gargalhada.

Até os Sonserinos não foram capazes de agüentar. Muitos professores tentavam abafar suas risadas bebendo, comendo ou tossindo.

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore cintilavam pela diversão.

- POTTER e WEASLEY! – gritou Snape

- Sim? – eles perguntaram inocentemente

- O que vocês dois tem a dizer sobre isso?

- Que claramente uma alma caridosa quis lhe ensinar a lavar os cabelos – disse Harry, os olhos verdes brilhando de malicia

- Ou, que, simplesmente não tinha nada de interessante pra fazer – disse Rony dando os ombros

O pessoal chegou a se engasgar tentando abafar as risadas.

- Menos... – começou Snape

- Severo você sabe muito bem que é proibido tirar pontos ou dar detenção em época de natal. Não conta como ano letivo – disse Dumbledore sorrindo

Parecia que Snape havia descoberto que não tinha presentes.

Foi para a mesa, ainda com os shampoos na cabeça, bufando.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam e riram.

Após toda essa confusão, eles subiram para o dormitório.

- Eba – gritou Harry pegando seus presentes

- Vocês ainda não abriram? – perugntou Hermione incrédula

- Não. Estávamos tão entusiasmado com esse troço do morcegão quem nem nos ligamos – disse Rony como se falasse do tempo

- Vocês dois deram sorte que não pode tirar pontos em época de natal – repreendeu Hermione

- E você acha que não sabíamos disso? Por isso agimos essa época. E sem contar que aquele plano ficou perfeito – disse Harry despreocupadamente

Hermione revirou os olhos dando uma risadinha.

Harry e Rony abriram os presentes.

Harry ganhou de Remo um novo celular, inteiramente mágico. Da Srª Weasley um suéter verde com um pomo, e chocolates caseiros. De Rony uma caixa Premium de sapos de chocolate. "eles nos ajudaram ano passado. São de beleza e esperteza – como ele próprio dissera" e de Hermione uma caixa doces trouxas.

Rony ganhou de sua mãe um suéter, bege claro "não é marrom? Merlin renasceu!" e chocolates caseiros. De Remo um celular inteiramente mágico. De Harry um livro, que só iria sair ano daqui a um mês, sobre os Chudley Cannon "às vezes ser o menino-que-sobreviveu tem suas vantagens – como o próprio Harry dissera, ao ver a cara de felicidade de Rony" e de Hermione o chocolate que ele havia dito que queria, trouxa. Trufas de leite condensado e brigadeiro.

Hermione havia ganho de seus pais, uma caixa de doces sem açúcar. De Remo um celular inteiramente mágico. Da Srª Weasley um suéter feminino, castanho, com um livro, e chocolates caseiros. De Harry um livro que ainda não havia saído _Hogwarts como ninguém nunca viu_ "eu sabia que você ia gostar. Comparar as duas versões, desfrutar de uma leitura sobre Hogwarts." E de Rony, uma caixa de bombons bruxos. Abóbora com coco. O preferido de Hermione (não pude resistir dele ser "romântico" apesar de tudo).

- Nossa Rony! São os meus preferidos! – ela exclamou

- Eu sei, por isso os comprei.

Ela sorriu.

Harry deu um risinho.

No outro dia de manhã, Hermione lhes deus a melhor noticia:

- A Poção está pronta!

- Pronta? De verdade?

- Completamente.

**Respondendo review:**

**Sarah Black Potter: **Oie, a HP PA II já está sendo escrita ! E muuuiiitas surpresas nos aguardam kkkkkk ! Bjs

**LorenaMaru: **Oie, que bom você está gostando, mas a JK Rowling é muuuuiiiito melhor que eu !

**Isinhaa Weasley Potter: **Eu te entendo, tbm to de férias e é da uma preguissssaaaaa ! Bjs

**Eu queria pedir pra vocês lerem a minha fic nova "Coisas que os Personagens de Harry Potter não devem fazer" !**

Bjs


	12. Poção Polissuco

**Capitulo doze – Poção Polissuco**

_- A Poção está pronta!_

_- Pronta? De verdade?_

_- Completamente._

- E como vai ser o resto do plano? – Rony perguntou

- Vocês tem que conseguir um pedacinho de Crabbe e Goyle.

- Como? – perguntou Harry

- Um fio de cabelo – disse Hermione – e peguem as vestes deles.

- Como? – Rony perguntou

- Com isso – disse Hermione pegando dois bolinhos – recheei isso com uma simples poção do sono. Simples, mas poderosa. Os escondam no armário de vassouras e vão direto para o banheiro da murta.

Harry e Rony esperaram os dois no corredor.

- O café estava bom.

Eles viram os bolinhos e rapidamente os comeram.

- Isso está bom!

Mas de repente, eles fizeram caretas e caíram pra trás.

- Vamos.

Eles os colocaram no armário, com muita dificuldade, pegaram as vestes e os fios de cabelo.

E correram pro banheiro da murta.

- Aqui está – disse Hermione passando as taças – coloquem os fios de cabelo.

Assim que colocaram os fios, a poção mudou de cor.

A de Hermione virou amarelo doentio. A de Harry virou cáqui cor de piolho e a de Rony castanho encardido e escuro.

- Eca!

- E quem você vai ser Hermione? – perguntou Harry

- Emilia Bulstrode. Da Sonserina. Peguei isso da roupa dela. E lembrem-se, temos uma hora pro efeito passar.

- Vamos tomar isso de uma vez – disse Rony fazendo uma careta

Eles viraram tudo de uma vez.

Hermione correu para um box e se ouviu barulho de vomito.

Rony e Harry fizeram caretas ao começarem a mudar.

Sentiram sua pele toda parecendo argila, sendo moldada, só que de um jeito estranho e nojento.

- Uau – disse Rony se olhando no espelho

- Incrível – disse Harry

- Temos que ir. – disse Rony

Eles se aproximaram do box onde Hermione havia entrado e Rony chamou:

- Hermione vamos.

- Acho que não vou. Vão vocês sem mim.

- Está tudo bem? – Harry perguntou olhando para Rony

- Vão logo! Estão perdendo tempo.

- Vamos – disse Rony

Eles saíram e foram caminhando.

- Onde fica o salão da Sonserina? – Rony perguntou

- Vou ver o mapa – disse Harry – "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom" – os dois ficaram observando – aqui. Vamos.

Eles foram seguindo e na porta encontraram Draco Malfoy.

- Encontrei o Weasley monitor. Sangue Puro – a porta do salão se abriu

- E o que o Weasley estava fazendo? – Harry perguntou

- Monitorando é claro. – disse Draco revirando os olhos

Eles entraram, e se sentaram em um sofá.

Era um salão comprido e subterrâneo, com paredes em pedras rústicas, cujo teto tinha luzes redondas e esverdeadas. Fogo ardia na lareira.

- O Weasley acha que vai pegar o herdeiro de Slytherin sozinho – disse Draco dando uma risadinha

Harry e Rony se entreolharam.

- Esperem aqui, tenho que mostrar uma coisa.

Draco foi para dentro e voltou com papel que parecia um recorte de jornal. Harry notou os olhos de Rony se arregalarem em choque.

Draco leu:  
>- Inquérito no Ministério da Magia. Arthur Weasley, chefa da seção de mau uso dos artefatos dos trouxas foi multado hoje em cinqüenta galões por enfeitiçar um carro trouxa. O senhor Lúcio Malfoy, membro da diretoria da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde o carro enfeitiçado bateu no inicio deste ano, pediu hoje a demissão de Arthur Weasley. Esse Weasley desmoralizou o Ministério. O Sr. Weasley não foi encontrado para prestar declarações.<p>

Rony apertou tanto sua mão que seus dedos ficaram brancos.

- Engraçado não? Esse Weasley vai passar o ano todo passando fome para pagar cinqüenta galeões.

Rony rosnou.

- O que foi?

- Dor de estomago.

- Pela maneira que esses Weasley se comportam, nem deveriam ser qualificados como sangues puros, são uma vergonha para o mundo da magia, todos eles.

Rony rosnou de novo.

- Já que está com tanta dor de estomago, vá a Alá hospitalar e de chute aqueles sangues-ruins por mim – disse Draco sufocando o riso – Ainda não tem nada no _Profeta Diário_ sobre os ataques. Provavelmente Dumbledore deve estar tentando abafar. Papai sempre me disse que Dumbledore foi à pior coisa que já aconteceu em Hogwarts. Ele adora trouxas. Nenhum diretor descente deixaria alguém como Creevey estudar aqui.

Ele ergueu as mãos como se segurasse uma máquina fotográfica e começou a fingir tirar fotos.

"Potter posso tirar uma foto sua? pode me dar um autografo? Posso lamber seus sapatos?"

Ele deixou as mãos caírem.

- O que vocês têm?

Harry e Rony forçaram uma risada.

- Santo Potter, o amigo dos sangues-ruins. Esse é outro sem espírito bruxo, ou não iria andar por ai com a sangue-ruim da Granger e o pobretão do Weasley. E tem gente que acha que ele é o herdeiro de Sonserina.

Harry e Rony prenderam a respiração.

- Eu bem que gostaria de saber quem é.

O queixo de Rony caiu de um jeito que parecia que Crabbe parecia ainda mais idiota.

- Ajudaria com o maior prazer.

- Deve ter alguma idéia de quem está por trás disso... – Harry disse como quem não quer nada

- Sabe que não. Disse isso ontem. E meu pai não quer me contar nada. Só me disse que ela foi aberta a cinqüenta anos. E que um sangue-ruim morreu. É só uma questão de tempo para outro morrer. E por mim, torço pra ser a Granger.

Rony parecia que ia pular em cima de Draco.

- O que é que vocês têm? Estão agindo muito estranho. Ainda mais estranho.

- Fica calmo – Harry cochichou para Rony

- Seu cabelo – disse Rony olhando para Harry

- O seu também.

Os dois se levantaram de um pulo e correram para fora do salão comunal da Sonserina.

- Ei, a onde estão indo?

Eles correram direto para o banheiro.

- Hermione sai daí, temos um monte de coisas pra contar.- disse Harry ansioso

- Vão embora.

Eles se entreolharam.

- O que foi? Você já deve ter voltado ao normal – disse Rony

Mas a murta apareceu e falou:

- Ela está horrível.

Harry abriu a porta lentamente, Hermione estava de costas.

- Lembram que eu disse que a poção era só pra transformação com seres humanos? Era pelo de gato na roupa da Emilia Bulstrode – ela se virou

Seu rosto estava coberto de pelo de gato.

- Está tudo bem. Vamos pra Alá hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey não faz perguntas– Harry a tranqüilizou

Hermione passou umas boas semanas na Alá hospitalar. Alguns alunos achavam que ela havia sido atacada, mas eles tranqüilizaram, e mentiram que ela estava apenas com uma dor de barriga.

**Capitulo atrasado, mas aqui!**

Bjs


	13. O diário

**Capitulo treze – o diário**

Após uma tarde na enfermaria visitando Hermione, Harry e Rony seguiam pelo corredor, do banheiro da murta, quando a ouviram choramingando.

- Murta, o que foi? – Harry perguntou

- Quem é? Veio jogar alguma coisa em mim?

- Porque eu iria jogar alguma coisa em você?

- Eu não sei. Eu estava aqui no meu box chorando pela minha morte, quando entrou e jogou alguma coisa em mim.

- Mas porque todo esse drama? Quero dizer o livro atravessou você – disse Rony

Murta chorou mais alto e afundou em seu vaso

Harry viu o que havia sido jogado nela. Um caderno velho. Esticou o braço para pegar, mas Rony o segurou:

- Que foi?

- Harry, isso pode ser perigoso?

- É só um caderninho velho.

Pegou e voltaram para a sala comunal.

Amanheceu...

- Vamos, Hermione sai da Alá hoje – disse Rony ansiosamente

Caminharam até a ala hospitalar e a encontraram pronta.

- Ufa, ainda bem que melhorou – disse Rony

- Obrigado. – ela sorriu

Voltaram para a sala comunal.

Harry lhe mostrou o caderno.

- Que é isso?

- Achamos no banheiro da murta. Alguém jogou nela – disse Harry

Eles abriram. Estava em branco.

- Que estranho – disse Rony

- Tem um nome atrás – disse Hermione – Tom Servolo Riddle.

- Tinha o nome desse cara na sala de troféus. Por serviços prestados a escola. – disse Rony

- Tinha um Tom Riddle naquele museu que fomos no seu aniversário – disse Hermione – vai ver ele foi um bruxo famoso.

- E sem contar, que, nenhum menino em si, teria um diário – Rony riu

- Por quê? É uma boa forma de desabafar. Para qualquer um. Embora eu não tenha, porque tenho dois melhores amigos incríveis – disse Hermione sorrindo

- Tá mas, e se estiver tipo, escondido ai dentro? – perguntou Harry sorrindo

- Pode estar com tinta invisível – disse Hermione pegando uma borracha laranja berrante, ela passou, mas nada

- Esquece Harry, alguém deve ter jogado isso fora. Deve ter ganhado, mas não usou – disse Rony

Harry olhou as datas no diário.

- Espera um minuto. Malfoy disse que a câmara foi aberta há cinqüenta anos, esse diário tem datas de cinqüenta anos – disse Harry

- E daí? – Rony perguntou

- Tom Riddle pode ter recebido esse tal premio por serviços prestados a escola por ter pegado o monstro de Sonserina – disse Harry

- Vocês estão encarnados demais com isso – disse Rony – está em branco.

- Mas ele ganhou um premio de serviços prestados a escola – disse Hermione – a cinqüenta anos.

- Pode ter sido por qualquer coisa – disse Rony

- Vamos investigar primeiro – disse Harry

Harry e Hermione ainda estavam encanados com o diário. Rony achava a maior bobeira, mas eles foram dar uma olhada na sala de troféus. Havia uma grande taça por serviços prestados a escola e mais uma de Mérito de Magia, e insígnias de monitor e monitor-chefe.

- Ele parece o Percy – comentou Rony torcendo o nariz

Dia 14 de fevereiro foi um dia bastante peculiar em Hogwarts:

1º Lockhart achava que Hogwarts era um circo ou um lugar de exposições.

Enfeitou todo o salão principal com corações e enfeites de dia dos namorados.

- Feliz dia dos namorados Hogwarts! Eu, claro, resolvi preparar uma surpresa. Vários anõezinhos vestidos de cúpido irão entregar cartões do dia dos namorados o dia inteiro. E claro, esse é um dia especial! Que tal aprender uns feitiços do amor com o professor Flitwick? Ou uma boa poção do amor com Snape?

Flitwick enterrou as mãos no rosto envergonhados. Snape tinha a cara de quem ia dar veneno a quem sequer pensasse nisso.

2º Harry também ganhou um cartão. Mas fora de Gina Weasley:

Gina se juntou a eles no café. Hermione não parava de olhar para ela como se dissesse **_vai_**. Gina cutucou Harry por debaixo da mesa, ela a olhou, ela passou um cartão por debaixo da mesa, ele pegou, Gina murmurou "_leia sozinho" _ele concordou, e passou algo por debaixo da mesa também, Gina pegou, era uma rosa, bem vermelha.

- Vamos, temos umas aulas para assistir – disse Hermione

Rony gemeu e eles foram.

Harry guardou o cartão na sua mochila, em um bolso fechado e seguiu os amigos.

No meio do caminho, Malfoy "sem querer" tombou em Harry, derrubando os livros.

- Malfoy – disse Harry com raiva

Draco juntou o diário de Riddle e debochou:

- Potter tem um diário. O que será que ele escreve aqui? Suas aventuras junto a seus amiguinhos.

- Devolve isso Malfoy.

Percy chegou.

- Malfoy, devolva isso ao senhor Potter.

- Depois de eu ler o que ele escreveu aqui.

- Como dever de monitor...

Harry não esperou Percy terminar seu discurso, puxou a varinha e disse:

- _Expelliarmus!_ – o diário voou da mão de Malfoy e Rony o apanhou no ar sorrindo

- Harry, você sabe que não é permitido fazer magia no meio do corredor – disse Percy

- Não quero ser mal educado com você Percy. Mas regras foram feitas para serem quebradas, e eu fui feito para quebrar regras – disse Harry

Percy pareceu ficar ofendido, e saiu dali com a nuca vermelha. Rony dava risadas abafadas.

- Aqui o seu caderno Harry – disse Hermione

Gina viu o diário e ficou branca.

- O que foi? – Rony perguntou

- Eu só estou meio resfriada, vou procurar madame Pomfrey hoje mesmo.

- Ótimo.

Quando chegaram à sala, Harry notou que todos os seus cadernos estavam manchados de tinta menos o diário.

- Todos os meus cadernos ficaram sujos, menos ele – disse Harry a Rony e Hermione

- Isso é estranho – disse Rony

- Viu. Esse diário tem alguma coisa estranha – disse Hermione pensativa

À noite, quando todos estavam dormindo, Harry desceu com o diário, e o cartão de Gina.

Abriu primeiro o cartão de Gina:

_Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos. Teus cabelos, negros como um quadro de aula._

_Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino, Herói que venceu o malvado Lord das Trevas._

Deu um sorrisinho. Era realmente fofinho.

Depois de ler o cartão, pegou uma pena e escreveu no diário:

"_Meu nome é Harry Potter"_

Antes que ele percebesse seu nome havia sumido e outro havia aparecido.

_"Sou Tom Riddle"_

Harry arregalou os olhos e resolveu perguntar na lata:

_"Você sabe alguma coisa sobre a câmara secreta?"_

Logo foi apagado e surgiu:

_"Sim"_

E Harry respondeu:

_"Você pode me contar?"_

Sua escrita sumiu e logo apareceu:

_"Não"_

Harry murchou, mas antes que fechasse o diário, apareceu outra coisa escrita:

_"Mas posso lhe mostrar"_

Uma luz surgiu do diário e Harry foi puxado para dentro.

Estava em um corredor de Hogwarts, havia Dumbledore e um garoto.

- Tom, não é seguro andar por ai a essa hora da noite.

- Eu sei, mas eu precisava saber se os boatos eram verdadeiros. Não vão fechar a escola, vão professor?

- Eu lamento Tom. Mas uma aluna foi morta, e o professor Dippet não tenha outra escolha – quando Dumbledore falou isso, uma maca passou, e uma menina estava ali, morta.

- E se pegassem o culpado? A escola ficará aberta, não é?

- Se o culpado aparecer, sim. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso Tom?

- Não senhor. Boa noite professor.

- Boa noite Tom.

O tal Tom saiu andando, mas ele não foi para seu dormitório. E sim para uma porta, em uma masmorra.

- Hagrid lamento, mas vou ter que entregar.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Aragogue nunca atacou ninguém, nunca.

- Eu lamento, mas uma menina foi morta. Vou ter que entregar você.

A tal Aragogue saiu de uma caixa, e tentou atacar o Tom.

- _Arania Exumai!_ – a aranha voltou para a caixa

Tom fechou a porta, e a lembrança foi acabando, sumindo, e Harry voltou, berrando:

- Hagrid, HAGRID!

Logo estava na sua cadeira.

- Uau.

**OOiii**

Desculpem o atraso, mas eu tava sem tempo ontem !

Bj


	14. Fora Dumbledore

**Capitulo quatorze – Fora Dumbledore**

Mal amanheceu e Harry tratou de contar para Rony e Hermione.

- Não pode ser sido Hagrid. De jeito nenhum! – disse Hermione

- Mas era um monstro que atacava as pessoas – disse Rony

- E Hagrid tem uma mania de por bichinhos "pequenos" – disse Harry – pode ter sido sem intenção nenhuma, mas aconteceu.

- Esse Tom era um enxerido – disse Rony – parece o Percy.

- Ele estava com medo que Hogwarts fechasse. – disse Harry – era seu único lar.

- Podíamos falar com Hagrid – disse Hermione

- Claro, aí vamos chegar e falar, Hagrid por acaso andou soltando alguma coisa selvagem e peluda no castelo ultimamente? – Rony disse com sarcasmo

- Selvagem e peluda? Não estavam falando de mim, estavam? – era Hagrid

Eles se viraram na mesma hora e disseram em coro:

- Não.

- O que é isso? – Harry perguntou a Hagrid

- Repelente. Segundo a professora Sprout, as mandrágoras precisam crescer mais um pouco e logo poderão acordar os alunos na enfermaria.

Eles concordaram.

- Tenham muito cuidado. Principalmente você Hermione.

Eles sorriam e Hagrid saiu.

Neville apareceu correndo.

- Harry, anda! Rápido! Você tem que ver isso!

Eles seguiram Neville até o dormitório masculino.

- O que houve aqui?

- Só pode ter sido alguém da Grifinória, ninguém mais sabe nossa senha – disse Hermione

- Só se não fosse um aluno – disse Rony

- E queria alguma coisa.

- E achou. O diário de Tom Riddle sumiu – disse Harry

Na manhã seguinte...

- Condições perfeitas para quadribol – disse Wood

Mas o trio estava pensativo.

De repente, Hermione se levantou de um pulo da mesa.

- Preciso ir à biblioteca. Vejo vocês na hora do jogo – e saiu.

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Que deu nela? – perguntou Harry

- Sei lá. Mas você a conhece. Duvida? Biblioteca – disse Rony revirando os olhos

Mas o jogo nem chegou a começar. Minerva os parou na saída para o campo.

- O jogo foi cancelado.

- Não podem cancelar o quadribol.

- Silêncio Wood. Quero todos voltem para a sala comunal. Senhor Potter me acompanhe, vamos ao encontro do senhor Weasley. Tem uma coisa que os dois precisam ver.

Harry seguiu a professora até a porta da enfermaria onde encontrou Rony.

- Que foi?

Rony deu os ombros.

Madame Pomfrey e Minerva os levaram até uma cama da enfermaria.

- Pode ser um pouco chocante para vocês – avisou McGonagall em um tom surpreendentemente gentil – houve mais um ataque, um ataque duplo.

Havia uma menina do quinto ano, de cabelos longos e crespos, a monitora da Corvinal.

E na cama ao lado, achava-se...

- Hermione – sussurrou Rony

Mione estava deitada imóvel, os olhos abertos e vidrados. Dura.

- Elas foram encontradas perto da biblioteca – disse McGonagall – suponho que não tenham explicação para isso. Esse espelho estava no chão, junto delas...

Harry e Rony balançaram a cabeça, os olhos fixos em Hermione.

- Vou acompanhá-los de volta a torre. Tenho mesmo que falar com os alunos.

Eles seguiram a professora de volta a torre, onde chegando lá, ela deu o seguinte aviso:

- Todos os alunos devem voltar à sala comunal de suas casas até as seis da tarde, todos os dias. Ninguém deve sair do dormitório após essa hora. Um professor irá acompanhá-los para as outras aulas, sem exceção. Todos os treinos e jogos de quadribol estão adiados. Não haverá mais atividades noturnas.

Todos ouviram a professora em silêncio.

- Não preciso dizer que se o autor desses ataques não for pego, vamos ter que fechar nossa escola. – a professora disse com a voz meio embargada

Bastou à professora sair para todos começarem a falar.

- São dois Grifinórios, sem contar nosso fantasma, um Corvinal e um Lufa-Lufa – disse Lino Jordan – será que nenhum professor reparou que os Sonserinos não foram tocados? É óbvio que isso é da Sonserina. O herdeiro de Sonserina, o monstro de Sonserina. Porque que eles não mandam embora o pessoal da Sonserina?

Todos na sala comunal concordaram.

A um canto mais afastado, Harry e Rony cochichavam.

- Temos que falar com Hagrid – disse Harry – eu duvido que tenha sido ele, mas se o monstro está atacando de novo, ele sabe.

- Mas ouviu a McGonagall, não podemos sair da torre, a não ser pra aula.

- Temos a capa da invisibilidade. E o mapa do maroto.

Eles esperaram o pessoal todo ir dormir, pegaram a capa, e saíram.

Caminharam silenciosamente até a cabana de Hagrid. Bateram na porta, que se abriu com um Hagrid segurando um tipo de arma.

- Quem está ai? Apareça logo.

Eles tiraram a capa.

- Somos nós.

- Entrem.

Eles se sentaram junto a Hagrid.

- Soube da Hermione. Sinto muito – disse Hagrid

- Obrigado – disse Rony

- Hagrid, temos que te perguntar uma coisa. Você sabe quem soltou o monstro no castelo, da ultima vez? – Harry foi direto ao assunto

- Vocês dois devem saber que...

Mas um barulho foi ouvido na porta.

- Rápido, pra baixo da capa.

Harry e Rony foram para um canto, e colocaram a capa.

Hagrid foi abrir a porta.

- Professor Dumbledore. Ministro.

- É ministro da magia. Cornélio Fudge – cochichou Rony a Harry

- Boa noite Hagrid – disse Dumbledore

Hagrid olhava de Dumbledore para Cornélio.

- Problema sério Hagrid. Muito sério. Tive que vir. Quatro ataques a nascidos trouxas. As coisas foram longe de mais. O ministério teve que agir – disse Cornélio Fudge

- Eu nunca – disse Hagrid olhando suplicante a Dumbledore – professor, eu nunca...

- Gostaria que soubesse Cornélio, que Hagrid é de minha intera confiança – disse Dumbledore fechando a cara

- Olhe Alvo, as circunstancias depõem contra ele.

- Ainda afirmo que levar Hagrid não vai ajudar em nada – disse Dumbledore, seus olhos azuis da cor mais intensa possível

- Procure entender o meu ponto de vista – disse Fudge – estou pressionado, se ele for inocente, vamos soltá-lo e se não se fala mais nisso. Mas por em quanto, vou ter que levá-lo...

- Me levar? Levar pra onde? Para Azkaban?

- Se mais um ataque acontecer, vamos soltá-lo com as devidas desculpas.

Antes que Hagrid pudesse responder, foi ouvido um barulho na porta.

Dumbledore abriu. Era Lúcio Malfoy.

- Só o que me faltava – murmurou Harry

- Já está aqui Fudge – disse Lúcio

- O que você quer aqui? Saia da minha casa! – disse Hagrid furioso

- Pode ter certeza que não sinto prazer nenhum em estar em sua... Chama isso de casa? – desdenhou – não, vim aqui falar com Dumbledore, e me disseram que estava aqui com o ministro.

- E o que quer comigo, Lúcio? – Dumbledore perguntou

- É realmente triste – disse Malfoy puxando um rolo de pergaminho – eu tive uma conversa com os conselheiros, e ele estão de acordo, que você, deve se aposentar. Tenho aqui as doze assinaturas. Se continuarmos assim, não vão sobrar nascidos nessa escola.

- Você ficou maluco? Tirar Dumbledore de Hogwarts? É a ultima coisa que queremos nesse momento – disse Fudge parecendo assustado

- Isso é assunto do conselho do Fudge, e como Dumbledore não parou os ataques...

- Se o próprio Dumbledore não conseguiu fazer parar, quem vai conseguir? – perguntou Fudge

- Isso resta sabermos.

- Você não pode afastar Dumbledore. Sem ele, os nascidos trouxas não terão a menor chance. Vai haver muitas mortes. – disse Hagrid exaltado

- Acalme-se Hagrid. Se o conselho quer que eu me afaste, não vou desobedecê-lo.

- Mas... – gaguejou Fudge

- Não! – rugiu Hagrid

Dumbledore não tirou seus olhos azuis dos frios cinzentos de Malfoy

- Porém – continuo de forma lenta para que todos entendessem – você só vai descobrir se deixei Hogwarts de verdade, quando ninguém mais for leal a mim. E Hogwarts também sempre ajudará a quem precisar.

Harry não teve duvidas de que Dumbledore sabia que eles estavam ali, pois piscou seus olhos muito azuis na direção sua e de Rony.

- Admiráveis sentimentos – disse Lúcio friamente

Eles se dirigiram a porta, mas antes de sair, Hagrid disse:

- Se alguém quiser descobrir alguma coisa, é só seguir as aranhas, elas levaram ao caminho certo.

E saiu, mas logo disse alto.

- Alguém vai ter alimentar canino.

Dumbledore saiu e fechou a porta.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Rony tirou a capa deles.

- Hagrid tem razão. Sem Dumbledore, vai haver um ataque por dia. – disse Rony

- Temos que descobrir mais Rony. Sem Dumbledore estamos perdidos. E sem Hermione, pior ainda.

**Gente eu ganhei só uma review!**

**Eu quero mais *cara pidona***


	15. Uma homenagem a Lílian E Potter

**Dia 30/01/1960**

Esse foi o dia em que Lílian Evans Potter nascera. Uma pessoa simples e comum, que na verdade era bruxa.

Uma bruxa brilhante.

Em Hogwarts, uma aluna exemplar e amiga.

Namorou, casou com Tiago Potter, dando assim vida a Harry Tiago Potter, o nosso herói favorito.

Obrigada a se esconder, pois corria risco de vida, Lílian morava em Godric´s Hollow, com seu marido, Tiago e seu filho Harry.

E no dia **31/10/1981** dera a sua vida, pela vida de seu filho, Harry.

Assassinada por Lord Voldemort, Lílian se foi para um mundo melhor e sem guerra.

Mas carregou para sempre, o carinho e o amor por seu filho, Harry.

E aqui estou eu, agradecendo a essa mulher que dera a sua vida por seu filho, que preferiu morrer a perder Harry.

Lílian Evans Potter, para sempre nos nossos corações.


	16. Aviso Rebelde

**Novidade bombástica !**

**Rebelde está de volta!**

****Eu aqui, VicBlackPotter ire voltar com Rebelde ! Eu estou com tempo e resolvi voltar a escrever a história.

Vou continuar de onde eu parei, cumprir o castigo em Hogsmead, que não será realmente um castigo graças a Sirius.

Está de volta dia 18/02/12 junto com Tiago e Lílian - A história de um amor e Hogwarts Lê !

Bj

PS: LilyLunaBlackPotterRevenclaw - o teu msn não apareceu no review, então, quando for comentar, deixa ele entre espaços. tipo v i c k y n h a 9 7 h o t m a i l . c o m - esse é o meu.

Bj


	17. Aragogue

**Capitulo quinze - Aragogue**

Harry observou à cabana.

- Rony, canino vamos – chamou eles e saiu da cabana

- O que foi?

- Olhe.

Harry apontava para umas vinte aranhas que caminhavam, saindo da janela de Hagrid.

- Vamos indo.

- O que?

- Ouviu o que o Hagrid disse, sigam as aranhas.

- Mas estão indo pra Floresta Negra. Porque aranhas? Porque não podiam ser sigam as borboletas? – Rony perguntou (desculpem pela fala repetida, mas essa é clássica: Porque aranhas? Porque não podiam ser sigam as borboletas?)

Eles entraram na floresta, sem tirar os olhos das aranhas.

- Vamos voltar – disse Rony com uma cara bem pidona

- Vamos em frente – disse Harry firme

Eles acabaram parando em um tipo de caverna.

- _Lumus! _– disse Harry

- Bem pensado. Eu até iria fazer, mas a minha varinha é tão ruim que poderia colocar fogo na gente!

Eles entraram em uma caverna. Era escura e meio molhada. Cheia de teias de aranha.

- Não entre em pânico – Harry disse a Rony

Eles ouviram alguma coisa se mexer mais a frente.

- Ah não. Ah não, não, não, não – disse Rony

A coisa que Rony não queria ver era uma aranha tremendamente gigante, peluda, cheia de patas e olhos.

- Hagrid é você? – a aranha perguntou

- Somos amigos do Hagrid – disse Harry com a voz tremula tentando não entrar em pânico

- Hagrid nunca mandou para cá antes.

- Hagrid está em apuros. Nos mandou aqui. – disse Harry

- Em apuros? – a aranha parecia preocupada – mas porque ele mandou vocês aqui?

- Na escola, acham que Hagrid é responsável por uns ataques. Levaram ele para Azkaban. – Harry disse

- Mas isso foi há muitos anos atrás. Lembro-me muito bem, foi por isso que o expulsaram. Achavam que eu era o monstro da tal, câmara secreta.

- E você... Você não veio da câmara secreta?

- Eu? Não. Vim de uma terra distante. Um viajante me deu de presente a Hagrid quando eu estava no ovo ainda. Hagrid era apenas um menino, mas cuidou de mim, me alimentou. Quando me descobriram e me responsabilizarão pela morte da garota, Hagrid me trouxe para cá.

- Então você é a Aragogue! – Harry pareceu unir toda a sua coragem – mas você nunca atacou ninguém?

- Nunca! Teria sido o meu extinto, mas por respeito à Hagrid nunca ataquei ninguém. Não conheço parte alguma do castelo, a não a caixa em que cresci.

- Mas, você sabe o que matou aquela garota? Ele está atacando de novo.

- A coisa mora no castelo. É um bicho, que nós aranhas tememos. Lembro-me o quanto pedi a Hagrid para me deixar ir embora quando senti a coisa rondar o castelo.

- E o que é?

- Não falamos sobre isso. Hagrid me perguntou várias vezes, mas eu nunca disse. Só sei que o monstro matou uma garoto, no banheiro, e depois disso, Hagrid me trouxe para cá.

- Bem, obrigado, nós já vamos – disse Harry desesperado vendo as aranhas chegarem mais perto dele e de Rony – sua informação foi bastante... Útil.

- Acho que não. Meus filhos e filhas não fazem mal a Hagrid por ordem minha, mas não posso negar a eles carne fresca! Adeus amigos de Hagrid...

- Posso entrar em pânico agora? – Rony perguntou – sabe algum feitiço?

- Sim, mas não é o bastante para todas elas.

- Que falta a Hermione faz – resmungou Rony

As aranhas agora os rodeava, suas presas pronta pro ataque.

Mas antes que eles pudessem fazer alguma coisa, viram uma luz muito forte invadir a "casa da Aragogue". Era o carro do senhor Weasley.

- Como? – exclamou Harry

- Entra de uma vez.

Os dois mais canino, rapidamente entraram no carro, e antes que eles fizessem alguma coisa, o carro saiu de marcha ré a toda velocidade sozinho. Atropelando as aranhas, e logo estavam na floresta, fora da casa.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou

Rony ainda estava de boca aberta. Em pânico ainda.

O carro os guiou para fora da floresta. Logo estavam em frente à cabana de Hagrid.

Os dois saíram do carro e ajudaram canino. Assim que saíram o carro voltou à floresta.

- De que adiantou irmos lá? – perguntou Rony

- Hagrid nunca abriu a câmara secreta. Ele era inocente – disse Harry

- Estou realmente contente, mas isso não nos ajuda em nada Harry – disse Rony – ou você acha que se levarmos eles a aragogue ela vai deixar a gente sair vivo de lá?

- Sei disso, mas por enquanto isso basta – disse Harry olhando pra cabana

- Vamos voltar, se nos pegarem, seremos expulsos – disse Rony

Eles pegaram a capa e rapidamente voltaram ao castelo.

Já deitados, Harry se lembrou.

- Rony, Aragogue disse que o monstro atacou uma pessoa, certo? E que ela morreu em um banheiro – disse Harry

- A murta-que-geme – disse Rony de olhos arregalados

******Desculpem a demora.**

**Estava tão ocupada que me esqueci de postar.**

**kkkkkkkkkkkk**


	18. Câmara Secreta

**Capitulo dezesseis – Câmara Secreta**

O dia amanheceu, e eles haviam decidido visitar Hermione.

- Professora, será que podemos visitar a Hermione? – perguntou Harry

- Srs, depois de todos esses ataques...

- Mas ela é nossa melhor amiga, e somos puro-sangue e mestiço, não corremos perigo. Queremos ver ela – argumentou Rony

- Sendo assim, pois bem. Vão, mas voltem rápido.

- Sim professora.

Eles entraram na enfermaria e foram até a cama de Hermione.

- Queria que estivesse aqui agora – disse Harry a olhando

- Precisamos de você. Agora mais do que nunca – Rony disse segurando sua mãe

Mas logo ele sentiu um papel na mão.

- O que é isso?

- Por isso Hermione estava na biblioteca, no dia e que foi atacada. Vem comigo.

Os dois saíram da enfermaria e foram para um lugar com luz.

- Aqui. Das feras medonhas que rondam a nossa terra, a mais mortal é o basilisco, ela pode alcançar um tamanho gigantesco e é capas de viver centenas de anos. A morte aguarda quem fixar seus olhos nessa serpente gigante. As aranhas fogem dela. – leu Harry

- Mas Harry, se o basilisco é o monstro da câmara, e pode matar só olhando, porque nenhum deles morreu?

- Porque não olharam para ele, pelo menos não diretamente.

- Hermione tinha o espelho, ela usou para vigiar os cantos. Colin tinha a máquina fotográfica. Justino viu o monstro através do Nick, que recebeu toda a carga – disse Rony – mas e madame Nora? Ela não tinha uma máquina nem um espelho.

- Havia água no chão naquela noite. Ela só viu o reflexo do basilisco. As aranhas fogem do basilisco. O monstro na câmara secreta é um basilisco. Por isso posso ouvir ele falando. É uma cobra. E bem grande.

- Mas Harry, como um troço grande desse anda por ai, sem ninguém ver?– Rony perguntou

- Hermione descobriu isso também. Canos. – disse Harry

- O encanamento! - disse Rony

Mas antes que eles fizessem alguma coisa, ouviram a voz da professora McGonagall:

- Todos os alunos devem estar em suas salas comunais nesse instante. E os professores para o corredor do segundo andar.

Era o corredor deles.

Foram para um canto escondido, e escutaram tudo.

- Como vêem, o herdeiro deixou mais um recado. Ele levou uma aluna para dentro da câmara. Receio que devemos fechar Hogwarts – disse Minerva

Os professores ficaram paralisados. Mas faltava alguém...

- Eu cochilei, o que eu perdi? – era Lockhart

- Uma aluna foi levada pelo monstro. Acho que sua hora chegou Lockhart – disse Snape

- Minha, minha vez? Como?

- Ontem mesmo você se gabou dizendo que sempre soube onde ficava a câmara secreta – desdenhou Snape

- Está decido. Vamos deixar que cuide do monstro Gilderoy. A final suas habilidades são uma lenda – disse McGonagall

- Muito bem. Vou até a minha sala, me preparar. – e saiu

- Quem foi que o monstro levou Minerva? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey

- Gina Weasley.

Harry sentiu seu coração parar de bater. Rony escorregou a seu lado.

- O esqueleto dela jazerá na câmara pra sempre – gemeu Rony – Gina.

- E agora? – perguntou Harry o olhando branco

Como se falassem por telepatia, eles correram para a sala de Lockhart. (**eu sinceramente não duvido. É tão linda essa amizade dos dois que eu acho que eles sabem exatamente o que o outro pensa)**

- Ele pode ser um imprestável, sem talento, sem nada, mas vai tentar entrar lá. Vamos contar o que sabemos – disse Harry

- Professor temos...– disse Rony – vai a algum lugar?

Lockhart estava cheio de malas e malinhas.

- Sim, me chamaram. Terei de fu... ir.

- Mas e Gina Weasley? – Harry perguntou

- Lamento, mas não posso fazer nada.

- Eu sempre soube. Uma fraude. Você. Agora, você, irá nos seguirem, sem um pio – ameaçou Rony

Ele e Harry tinha as varinhas em punho.

Eles levaram o professor para o banheiro da murta.

- Quem está ai? Oi Harry! Quer alguma coisa?

- Saber como você morreu.

Direto e na lata..

- Foi horrível. Eu estava aqui. Eu tinha me escondido por que Olivia Homby estava caçoando dos meus óculos e eu estava chorando, e então, eu ouvi alguém entrar, era um garoto, e quando saí pra mandar ele ir embora, morri.

- Como?

- Eu não sei, eu não vi quem era. Só me lembro de visto dois olhos grandes e amarelos, bem ali, perto da pia.

- Só isso?

- Eu ouvi falar ele alguma coisa diferente. Tipo cobra.

Harry se aproximou da pia do banheiro. Havia cobras desenhas nas torneiras.

- Eu acho que está é à entrada da câmara secreta – disse Harry – duvido que exista qualquer outro banheiro com cobras na pia.

- Diz alguma coisa Harry em língua de cobra – disse Rony

- "_Abra"_ – Harry mandou

Rony balançou a cabeça em não.

Harry olhou bem a pia, tentando imaginar uma cobra.

- _"Abra" _– dessa vez foi um silvo que saiu

A torneira brilhou e começou a girar, a pia começou a se deslocar, a pia na realidade sumiu de vista, deixando um grande cano exposto, um cano largo, suficiente para um homem descer.

- Vou descer – Harry disse

Ele não podia deixar de fazer isso. Parece que surgiu uma simples esperança de Gina estar viva.

- Eu também – disse Rony firmemente

- Bem, parece que não precisam mais de mim – Lockhart tentou fugir, mas e Rony o segurao

- O senhor fica.

- Para que precisam de mim?

- Vai na frente – mandou Harry

- Não é um pouco – Harry e Rony o empurraram – é meio sujo aqui em baixo.

- Vamos – disse Harry

Os dois pularam e saíram escorregando pelo cano. Caíram perto de Lockhart.

- Isso são ossos – disse Rony olhando pra baixo

- Devemos estar quilômetros abaixo da escola – disse Harry

- Provavelmente abaixo do lago – disse Rony – isso é mais longe que onde guardaram a pedra filosofal.

- _Lumus! _– Harry disse

Uma luz surgiu de sua varinha

- Vamos – disse Rony a Lockhart

Eles saíram caminhando.

- Lembrem-se qualquer sinal de movimento, fechem os olhos imediatamente! – disse Harry – imediatamente!

Mas não havia mais sinal de nada.

Quando dobraram em um cano, Rony falou:

- Harry, tem alguma coisa ali...

Era uma coisa grande e curvilínea

- Talvez esteja dormindo – Harry sussurrou – ou... – balançou a cabeça em um não, como se afastasse a ideia.

Lockhart tapava os olhos com as mãos.

- Corajoso ele – murmurou Rony

Harry sentia seu coração bater forte. Muito devagarzinho, com os olhos mais apertados possíveis, mas ainda vedo, Harry avançou aos poucos com a varinha erguida.

A luz deslizou sobre a pele de uma cobra gigante, colorida e venenosa. Era apenas pele. Devia ter no mínimo uns seis metros de comprimento, ou mais.

Lockhart desmaiou.

- Como ele é corajoso – disse Rony novamente

Mas em um segundo Lockhart arrancou a varinha da mão de Rony.

- Isso acaba aqui. Vou dizer a todos que infelizmente, só eu voltei, de uma triste e dolorosa aventura. Adeus! _Obliviate! _

A varinha estava apontada para Harry. Mas o feitiço atingiu Lockhart, e voou para a parede, causando um estrondo e pedras taparam o caminho.

- Rony! – Harry gritou – está bem? Rony!

- Sim! Estou bem. Mas o feitiço saiu errado. E agora?

Harry olhou para os lados. Devia seguir em frente. Sabia disso.

- Tente afastar as pedras. Vou tentar achar a Gina. Se não voltar em uma hora...

- Boa sorte.

- Vou precisar.

E Harry seguiu a grande pele de cobra.

Ao dobrar em uma curva, se deparou com uma parede. Haviam duas cobras entrelaçadas, os olhos eram duas esmeraldas brilhantes.

Harry se aproximou, e viu as cobras, quase se movimentando...

- _"Abram" _– as cobras começaram a se mexer, e a uma porta foi aberta

Harry, respirando fundo, entrou.

**Oi**

**Postei antes hoje, pra nao ter confusão.**

**Bj**


	19. O herdeiro de Sonserina

**Oi**

**Voltei!**

**Capitulo pronto e misterioso !**

**Capitulo dezessete – O herdeiro de Sonserina**

Era uma câmara muito comprida e mal iluminada. Várias estátuas de cobras jaziam sobre águas negras.

Harry caminhou, se ligando em tudo quanto é movimento, e logo mais a frente, viu um feixe de cabelos ruivo flamejantes.

Saiu correndo. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado, largou a varinha.

- Gina... anda acorda. Por favor! Acorda! Gina! Gina!

Seu rosto estava branco e frio como mármore, mas seus olhos estavam fechados, não foi petrificada.

- Gina acorde – Harry falou desesperado – por favor!

Mas a cabeça de Gina apenas sacudia, sem nenhum sinal de vida.

- Ela não vai acordar.

A voz estava ao fundo da câmara.

Harry se virou, era um garoto alto, de cabelos negros e com vestes da Sonserina.

- Tom Riddle?

Ele confirmou, seus olhos fixos em Harry.

- Como assim ela não vai acordar? – Harry perguntou desesperado – ela não está...?

- Ainda não. Mas resta pouco tempo.

Harry arregalou os olhos verdes. Tom Riddle estivera em Hogwarts a cinqüenta anos atrás, mas estava ali com seus exatos dezesseis anos. Isso era realmente... diferente.

- O que exatamente você é?

- Uma lembrança. Guardada em um diário, por cinqüenta longos anos – disse Tom

O tal diário, estava junto a Gina. Era o diário que Harry havia achado no banheiro da murta.

-Você tem que ajudar. Ela corre perigo de vida – disse Harry desesperado olhando Gina, branca.

Riddle nem se mexeu.

Harry foi a procura da varinha, mas ela estava na mão de Tom.

- Tom, devolve minha varinha. Tem um basilisco aqui. Preciso salvar Gina. Agora!

- Ele só vira se for chamado – disse Tom

Harry o encarou.

- Esperei pacientemente por esse momento Harry Potter, em que encontraria você.

- Você é surdo? Estamos na câmara secreta – Harry estava perdendo a paciência – depois batemos esse papo...

- Vamos conversar agora.

- Como Gina veio pra cá?

- É um história fascinante, que inclui um diário, um coração aberto e segredos.

- Como assim?

- Esse diário é meu...

- Até ai eu adivinhei.

- Gina escreveu nele, durante meses. Contou-me tudo. Como ela lhe achava bom, importante, e como o único e famoso Harry Potter jamais olharia pra ela.

Os olhos de Riddle brilhavam para Harry.

- Não era nada bom ouvir os problemas infantis dela, mas ouvi tudo. Respondi tudo. Tom você é demais. É um amigo maravilhoso.

Tom riu, friamente, o que fez com que os pelos da nuca de Harry se arrepiarem.

- Gina expôs a sua alma para mim, e era exatamente o que eu queria. Cada pequeno segredo dela, eu ficava maior e mais forte. Ainda mais poderoso. O que suficiente para alimentá-la de minha alma...

- Como assim?

- Não adivinhou? Gina Weasley abriu a câmara secreta. Ela fez o basilisco perseguir os sangues-ruins, ela escrever aquelas mensagens na parede.

- Não – sussurrou Harry

- Sim. Ela não sabia o que fazia, no inicio. Eu realmente me divertia. Ela começou a fazer anotações aterrorizadas depois disso. Tom perdi a memória. Uma gata foi atacada e estou suja de sangue. Tom estou ficando maluca. Tom, oh Tom.

Os punhos de Harry se fecharam, as unhas se enterraram nas palmas das mãos. Como ele ousava debochar assim dela?

- Depois de um tempo, Gina começou a desconfiar. Ai ela tentou o destruir, e que encontrou? Você? Quem eu mais queria conhecer.

- E porque você queria me conhecer? – a raiva percorria as veias de Harry.

- Gina me disse tudo sobre você. Precisava lhe conhecer, falar se possível. Então, lhe mostrei como capturei o idiota do Hagrid. – durante tudo isso, Riddle olhou firmemente para a cicatriz de Harry

- Armou pra ele não foi?

- Era minha palavra contra a de Hagrid.

- Mas Dumbledore não acreditou em você.

- Ele me vigiava sempre depois disso. Percebi que depois disso, era quase impossível abrir a câmara. Então, deixei tudo no meu diário. Para que um dia, uma nobre pessoa pudesse executar a tarefa começada por Salazar Sonserina.

- Mas você não terminou. As mandrágoras estão quase prontas. E quem foi petrificado voltará ao normal – disse Harry firmemente

- Bem, sinto desapontá-lo, mas meu alvo agora é você.

Harry o encarou.

- Fiquei com muita raiva quando me chamaram de novo e era Gina. Mas você estava na pista do herdeiro, Gina me disse que você não mede esforços para resolver um mistério. Ainda mais se um de seus amigos fosse uma vitima. Gina me contou que você era ofidioglota. Então, fiz Gina se despedir e descer para cá. Sabia que você viria. E apenas, esperei. Tenho perguntas.

- Tipo?

- Como que um simples bebe, sem nenhum talento em magia, derrotou o maior bruxo de todos os tempo, e sobreviveu apenas com uma cicatriz. Quando os poderes de Voldemort foram destruídos?

Seus olhos haviam ganhado um brilho avermelhado.

- Pra que quer saber? Voldemort é depois do seu tempo..

- Voldemort, é meu passado, presente e futuro.

Tirou a varinha de Harry do bolso e escreveu no ar:

TOM SERVOLO RIDDLE

Em seguida, a escrita se transformou em:

EIS LORD VOLDEMORT

- Você é o herdeiro de Sonserina. Você é Voldemort.

Harry não tinha medo. Já o havia enfrentado. Mas tinha medo por Gina.

- Não achou que eu ia usar o nome nojento do meu pai trouxa. Eu criei um nome. Um nome que todos iam temer falar quando eu me tornasse o maior bruxo do mundo.

- Alvo Dumbledore, esse sim é o maior bruxo do mundo. Mesmo você nuca ousou se apoderar de Hogwarts com ele aqui.

- Dumbledore foi expulso do castelo, somente pela minha mera lembrança.

- Ele nunca sairá daqui. Não em quanto quem estiver aqui for leal a ele.

Um barulho foi ouvido. Era Fawkes. Trazia algo em seu bico. Largou a Harry e voou de volta ao final de câmara.

Era o chapéu seletor.

- É isso que Dumbledore manda a seu maior defensor? Um pássaro e um chapéu velho – disse Riddle caçoando – Vamos medir os poderes de Voldemort o herdeiro de Salazar Sonserina contra os do famoso Harry Potter.

Aproximou-se de uma grande cabeça que havia ao fundo. Devia ser Salazar Sonserina e falou em língua de cobra.

- _"Fale comigo Sonserina, o maior dos quatro de Hogwarts"_

O gigantesco rosto de Salazar se mexeu. Aterrorizado Harry viu sua boca abrir, cada vez mais, e formar um enorme buraco negro. Algo se mexia ali dentro. Algo vinha para fora. Era o basilisco.

Harry fechou os olhos.

- _"Mate ele"_

O basilisco vinha em sua direção. Sair correndo era à melhor ideia.

Escorregou. Sentiu a grande boca se aproximar. Mas ouve outro barulho. Harry observou na sombra que era Fawkes. Ela segava o basilisco.

- Pássaro imbecil. Deixou o basilisco cego. Mas ele ainda pode ouvir seus passos.

O basilisco se afastou por uns momentos.

Correu e abaixou-se ao lado de Gina e sentiu seu pulso.

- Ela tá muito fraca. Me ajude – pediu ao chapéu seletor

E de dentro do chapéu, saiu uma espada, prateada e com rubis parecendo ovos.

Pegou a espada, e a levantou.

O basilisco voltou, vinha em sua direção, rápido. E com toda a sua força, Harry ergueu a espada e a cravou na boca do monstro na hora que ele ia dar o bote.

Sentiu uma dor no braço. Quando tirou a espada da boca do bicho, viu que um de seus dentes estava cravados em seu braço.

O monstro berrava e num passe, caiu duro e morto no chão.

Harry voltou para junto de Gina.

- É impressionante como o veneno se espalha pelo corpo rapidamente, acho que não tem mais que dois minutos de vida. Vou assistir sua morte de camarote Harry Potter.

Harry olhou para o diário, para Riddle e para a presa que estava em sua mão. Tirou o diário doa braços de Gina, e enfiou a presa no coração do diário.

Riddle berrou, gritou, cada vez mais alto. E sumiu no ar. Só restavam os dois ali.

Ou viu um suspiro. Era Gina.

- Harry, eu não queria. Ele me obrigou. Eu juro. E o que aconteceu com seu braço? – Gina derramava lágrimas

- Nada. Mas Gina, saia daqui. Rony está te esperando.

- Como assim? Seu braço ele...

Fawkes estava de volta. Olhou para o braço de Harry, e derramou lágrimas.

- Lágrimas fênix têm poder curativo!

Ele olhou para Gina. Que estava de olhos arregalados.

Ajudou Gina a se levantar. Que surpreendeu Harry com um abraço apertado.

- Obrigado! Você salvou a minha vida!

- Não foi nada. Mas é melhor irmos. Esse lugar deve ser esquecido.

Harry estava totalmente sem graça.

- Harry, eu juro, eu não queria, ele me obrigou.

- Eu sei. Vamos dar o fora daqui.

- Vão me expulsar.

- Não vão não. Dumbledore é justo e ele sabe que quem quer que tenha feito isso, não agiu por si mesmo.

- Harry você acredita em mim? Eu não queria atacar ninguém, eu só...

- Está tudo bem. Você é incapaz de fazer isso.

- Mas e se me expulsarem...

- Eu não vou deixar fazerem isso. Só por cima do meu cadáver.

- Shi! Nem pense nisso.

Eles seguiram até as pedras, onde Rony tinha ficado com Lockhart.

- Rony! Rony! Está tudo bem. Gina está comigo.

Rony soltou um viva. Ele havia conseguido abrir um espaço nas pedras.

- Gina – ele puxou a irmã primeiro e lhe deu um grande abraço

Fawkes passou logo atrás e Harry se espremeu para passar.

- É do Dumbledore – disse Harry

- Onde arranjou uma espada? – Rony perguntou de boca aberta

- Explico quando sairmos daqui. – Harry lançou um olhar de esguelha para Gina – cadê o Lockhart?

- Lá atrás – disse Rony dando uma risadinha – tá maluco.

Eles caminharam de volta a onde caíram.

- Como vamos sair daqui? – Rony perguntou

Fawkes passou por Harry e esvoaçava sua calda.

- Ela quer que a gente se segure? – Rony perguntou perplexo

- Elas têm uma força incomum – disse Harry sabidamente

Harry prendeu a espada e o chapéu seletor em seu cinto. Segurou Fawkes, Gina segurou sua mão, logo Rony se segurou em Gina e Lockhart em Rony.

Passaram por canos, tubulamentos e estavam de volta ao banheiro da murta.

Assim que colocaram os pés no chão, a pia se fechou.

Murta olhou para Harry.

- Você está vivo! – ela exclamou desconcertada

- Não precisa parecer tão desapontada – disse Harry

- Ah, bem... andei pensando... se você tivesse morrido, eu teria o maior prazer em dividir o banheiro com você. – o rosto da murta atingiu-se de prateada

Rony abafou uma risada e Gina mesmo estando em estado de choque olhou feio para murta.

- Arre Harry – disse Rony assim que saíram – a murta está gostando de você – agora sim ele começou a gargalhar – ganhou uma concorrente Gina.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou Gina mudando de assunto

Fawkes soltou um barulho como se fosse para eles a seguirem.

E a seguiram. Ela os levou para a sala de Dumbledore.


	20. Liberdade a Dobby

**Obrigado pelo comentário no ultimo capitulo Isinhaa Weasley Potter e a LilyLunaBlackPotterRevenclaw que comentou no capitulo anterior.**

**Capitulo dezoito – Liberdade a Dobby**

Eles chegaram à sala, todos sujos, e para Harry, sangue. Assim que entraram, ouviu-se um grito.

- Gina!

Era a Sra. Weasley, ela estava chorando, diante da lareira. Levantou-se de um salto, seguida pelo Sr. Weasley, e abraçou Gina.

Harry olhou mais a frente, viu Dumbledore sorrindo e McGonagall, que inspirava com as mãos no peito. Fawkes voou para Dumbledore.

A Sra. Weasley soltou Gina e abraçou Harry e Rony.

- Você salvou minha filha? Como?

- Acho que todos nós gostaríamos de saber – disse Minerva

Todos se sentaram. Harry largou a espada, o diário e o chapéu na mesa, e começou a cotar tudo. Desde as vozes que começou a ouvir, até o dia de hoje. Falou durante uma meia hora ou mais.

- Muito bem – disse McGonagall – então vocês descobriram tudo, quebrando umas cem regras. Mas como escaparam de tudo?

Harry tentou não falar sobre o diário, e Gina. Ela estava sentada ao seu lado e ao de Rony. E se a expulsassem? O diário não servia pra mais nada.

- O que mais me interessa, é saber como Voldemort enfeitiçou Gina, já que segundo as minhas fontes ele está em florestas da Albânia. – disse Dumbledore

Harry suspirou de alívio.

- Como? Você-sabe-quem enfeitiçou Gina? Ela não estava... estava? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley

- Com esse diário – disse Harry – Riddle escreveu nele com dezesseis anos.

Dumbledore pegou o diário e o observou.

- Genial! Pouquíssimas pessoa sabem que Lord Voldemort um dia foi Tom Riddle.

- Mas o que Gina tem a ver com isso? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley

- O diário dele – disse Gina – andei escrevendo nele, e ele me respondeu o ano todo.

- Gina! – exclamou o Sr. Weasley espantado – eu já lhe disse pra não confiar em nada que é capaz de pensar se você não vê o cérebro.

- Eu não sabia. Encontrei-o junto a minhas coisas, pensei que alguém o tinha deixado ali. Ou que vocês ou haviam comprado.

- Voldemort estava comandando Gina – disse Harry – ele queria chegar a mim. De novo.

- Acho que a Srta. Weasley deve ir para a ala hospitalar. – disse Dumbledore – não haverá castigo. Ela é inocente em toda essa história. Ela precisa de descanso. A poção para mandrágoras já deve estar sendo aplicada nesse momento.

- Então Hermione já deve estar bem – disse Rony alegre

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley saíram com Gina.

- Sabe Minerva – disse Dumbledore pensativo – acho que devemos fazer uma festança. Poderia ir a cozinha pedir para preparar tudo?

- Com certeza Alvo – disse a professora sempre eficiente e saiu

Assim que ela saiu, Harry e Rony engoliram seco.

- Vocês dois quebraram mais regras que todos os alunos juntos. O que é razão o suficiente para uma expulsão.

- Sim senhor.

- Mas, sua atitudes demonstraram que regras podem ser quebradas para algo que vale a pena. Portanto, 200 pontos por cabeça para a Grifinória.

Os dois sorriram.

- O que ouve com Lockhart?

- Ele tentou nos atingir com um feitiço da memória, mas como minha varinha estava quebrada, atingiu ele. – explicou Rony

- Destruído com a própria espada Gilderoy?

- Espada? Eu não tenho, mas esse menino tem. Pode pedir a ele.

- Pode levar o Sr. Lockhart à enfermaria Sr. Weasley? A já aproveite e mande essa carta para Azkaban, Hagrid deve ser solto.

- Sim senhor.

E saiu junto a Lockhart.

- Antes de tudo, queria lhe agradecer Harry. Você deve ter sido realmente leal a mim. Nada além disso levaria Fawkes até você.

Harry sorriu sem jeito.

- E segundo, vejo que está louco para perguntar alguma coisa.

- Bem, sim. Eu não pude deixar de reparar algumas semelhanças, entre mim e Tom Riddle.

- E você tem razão Harry. Quando Voldemort fez essa cicatriz em você, ele sem querer deixou alguns poderes dele escaparem para você. Sem querer realmente.

- Voldemort passou alguns poderes dele pra mim?

- Sim. Não intencionalmente, mas sim. Ele nem deve saber disso.

- Por isso o chapéu seletor queria me colocar na Sonserina.

- Acredito que sim. Você tem as qualidades que Voldemort sempre mais prezou nas pessoas coragem, audácia e certo desprezo pelas regras.

Harry sorriu.

- Contudo o chapéu colocou você na Grifinória.

- Porque eu pedi.

- Exato Harry. É isso que lhe torna diferente de Lord Voldemort. São nossas escolhas que revelam quem somos não nossas qualidades. Se quiser uma prova maior, olhe a espada com mais atenção.

Harry pegou a espada cravejada de rubis. E havia um nome escrito "GODRIC GRIFINÓRIA"

- Somente um verdadeiro membro da Grifinória poderia ter tirado isso do chapéu Harry.

- Senhor, Remo, nesse verão, no meu aniversário, ele me contou algo que me deixou intrigado.

- Que você é herdeiro de Griffindor? Sim – completou ao ver a cara de Harry – Remo achou mais seguro me contar. Disse que você havia ficado bastante surpreso com isso.

- Sim, bem, será que Voldemort sabia disso?

- Acredito que sim Harry. Esse é mais um motivo para ele lhe perseguir. Os inimigos mais uma vez. E daquela vez, Griffindor saiu vitorioso. Voldemort quer inverter a situação. Mas, eu, penso que, você tem poderes que ele nunca nem imaginou ter.

Ouve um momento de silêncio.

- Agora Harry, vá deitar, descanse antes da nossa festa. Acredito que queira comemorar com a Srtª Granger e com Sr. Weasley.

Harry levantou-se, mas a porta foi aberta por Lúcio Malfoy.

- Boa noite Lúcio.

Lúcio quase derrubou Harry. Havia algo atrás de Malfoy, era...

- Dobby! Então esse é o seu dono. Você é dos Malfoy.

- Converso com você depois.

Dobby se juntou a Harry.

- Então você está de volta. Os conselheiros o surpreenderam, mas mesmo assim você voltou.

- Os conselheiros acharam que minha volta era fundamental, já que a filha de Arthur Weasley havia sido levada pelo herdeiro. Eu tive a pequena impressão, de que eles achavam que você iria enfeitiçar ele e suas famílias se fossem contra você. Uma bobagem.

- Então, suponho que tenham pego o culpado?

- Sim.

- E quem era?

- Lord Voldemort. Mas dessa vez ele usou outra pessoa, por meio disso – Dumbledore mostrou o diário

Dobby puxou a calça de Harry e aponto para Lúcio.

- Entendo.

- Um plano genioso. Se Harry e seu amigo Rony não tivessem descoberto o diário, Gina Weasley levaria toda a culpa. O que iria acontecer então? Os Weasley são uma de nossas famílias de puro sangue mais importante, teria sido um baque para todos.

- Teve muita sorte.

Dobby continuava a apontar primeiro para o diário, depois e para Lúcio e fazia um sim com a cabeça. Harry subitamente entendeu.

- O senhor não sabe como foi que esse diário chegou a Gina? – Harry perguntou subitamente

- Como eu vou saber Potter?

- Porque foi o senhor que colocou o diário no caldeirão dela, naquele dia no Beco Diagonal. Um plano bem genial, mas não tanto quanto eu e meus amigos.

- Prove.

- Ninguém pode.

- Vamos Dobby.

Harry ouviu Dobby guinchar de dor no corredor.

- Professor posso ficar com o diário?

- Claro. Mas se apresse.

Harry agarrou o diário e correu.

Parou no meio do caminho e colocou uma meia sua dentro do diário.

- Sr. Malfoy estou com algo do senhor.

Ele enfiou o diário na mão de Lúcio.

- Eu não quero isso Potter.

Tocou para Dobby.

- Vamos Dobby.

- Abra – murmurou Harry

Dobby abriu o diário e viu a meia.

- O senhor deu uma meia para Dobby, Dobby está livre!

A cara de Lúcio Malfoy não podia ficar pior.

- Você me fez perder...

Apontou sua varinha para Harry.

- Não vai fazer mal a Harry Potter.

Antes que Lucio fizesse algo, Dobby o atirou no chão com seu dedo longo e fino.

- Vai ter o mesmo fim que seus pais. A morte.

- Todos morrem um dia.

Com uma carranca ele saiu.

- Harry Potter libertou Dobby, o que Dobby pode fazer por ele? Para agradecer.

- Nunca mais tente salvar minha vida.

- É – disse Dobby balançando as orelhas

- Dobby, você me disse, na minha casa, que Vol... Você-sabe-quem não tinha nada a ver com isso, mas foi ele, por quê?

- Porque não era você-sabe-quem. Antes dele ser aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, ele podia ser nomeado.

- OK. Bom vamos andando. Vai ter uma festa.

- Harry Potter é maior que Dobby pensou. Adeus Harry Potter.

E aparatou.

**Capitulo dezoito – Liberdade a Dobby**

Eles chegaram à sala, todos sujos, e para Harry, sangue. Assim que entraram, ouviu-se um grito.

- Gina!

Era a Sra. Weasley, ela estava chorando, diante da lareira. Levantou-se de um salto, seguida pelo Sr. Weasley, e abraçou Gina.

Harry olhou mais a frente, viu Dumbledore sorrindo e McGonagall, que inspirava com as mãos no peito. Fawkes voou para Dumbledore.

A Sra. Weasley soltou Gina e abraçou Harry e Rony.

- Você salvou minha filha? Como?

- Acho que todos nós gostaríamos de saber – disse Minerva

Todos se sentaram. Harry largou a espada, o diário e o chapéu na mesa, e começou a cotar tudo. Desde as vozes que começou a ouvir, até o dia de hoje. Falou durante uma meia hora ou mais.

- Muito bem – disse McGonagall – então vocês descobriram tudo, quebrando umas cem regras. Mas como escaparam de tudo?

Harry tentou não falar sobre o diário, e Gina. Ela estava sentada ao seu lado e ao de Rony. E se a expulsassem? O diário não servia pra mais nada.

- O que mais me interessa, é saber como Voldemort enfeitiçou Gina, já que segundo as minhas fontes ele está em florestas da Albânia. – disse Dumbledore

Harry suspirou de alívio.

- Como? Você-sabe-quem enfeitiçou Gina? Ela não estava... estava? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley

- Com esse diário – disse Harry – Riddle escreveu nele com dezesseis anos.

Dumbledore pegou o diário e o observou.

- Genial! Pouquíssimas pessoa sabem que Lord Voldemort um dia foi Tom Riddle.

- Mas o que Gina tem a ver com isso? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley

- O diário dele – disse Gina – andei escrevendo nele, e ele me respondeu o ano todo.

- Gina! – exclamou o Sr. Weasley espantado – eu já lhe disse pra não confiar em nada que é capaz de pensar se você não vê o cérebro.

- Eu não sabia. Encontrei-o junto a minhas coisas, pensei que alguém o tinha deixado ali. Ou que vocês ou haviam comprado.

- Voldemort estava comandando Gina – disse Harry – ele queria chegar a mim. De novo.

- Acho que a Srta. Weasley deve ir para a ala hospitalar. – disse Dumbledore – não haverá castigo. Ela é inocente em toda essa história. Ela precisa de descanso. A poção para mandrágoras já deve estar sendo aplicada nesse momento.

- Então Hermione já deve estar bem – disse Rony alegre

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley saíram com Gina.

- Sabe Minerva – disse Dumbledore pensativo – acho que devemos fazer uma festança. Poderia ir a cozinha pedir para preparar tudo?

- Com certeza Alvo – disse a professora sempre eficiente e saiu

Assim que ela saiu, Harry e Rony engoliram seco.

- Vocês dois quebraram mais regras que todos os alunos juntos. O que é razão o suficiente para uma expulsão.

- Sim senhor.

- Mas, sua atitudes demonstraram que regras podem ser quebradas para algo que vale a pena. Portanto, 200 pontos por cabeça para a Grifinória.

Os dois sorriram.

- O que ouve com Lockhart?

- Ele tentou nos atingir com um feitiço da memória, mas como minha varinha estava quebrada, atingiu ele. – explicou Rony

- Destruído com a própria espada Gilderoy?

- Espada? Eu não tenho, mas esse menino tem. Pode pedir a ele.

- Pode levar o Sr. Lockhart à enfermaria Sr. Weasley? A já aproveite e mande essa carta para Azkaban, Hagrid deve ser solto.

- Sim senhor.

E saiu junto a Lockhart.

- Antes de tudo, queria lhe agradecer Harry. Você deve ter sido realmente leal a mim. Nada além disso levaria Fawkes até você.

Harry sorriu sem jeito.

- E segundo, vejo que está louco para perguntar alguma coisa.

- Bem, sim. Eu não pude deixar de reparar algumas semelhanças, entre mim e Tom Riddle.

- E você tem razão Harry. Quando Voldemort fez essa cicatriz em você, ele sem querer deixou alguns poderes dele escaparem para você. Sem querer realmente.

- Voldemort passou alguns poderes dele pra mim?

- Sim. Não intencionalmente, mas sim. Ele nem deve saber disso.

- Por isso o chapéu seletor queria me colocar na Sonserina.

- Acredito que sim. Você tem as qualidades que Voldemort sempre mais prezou nas pessoas coragem, audácia e certo desprezo pelas regras.

Harry sorriu.

- Contudo o chapéu colocou você na Grifinória.

- Porque eu pedi.

- Exato Harry. É isso que lhe torna diferente de Lord Voldemort. São nossas escolhas que revelam quem somos não nossas qualidades. Se quiser uma prova maior, olhe a espada com mais atenção.

Harry pegou a espada cravejada de rubis. E havia um nome escrito "GODRIC GRIFINÓRIA"

- Somente um verdadeiro membro da Grifinória poderia ter tirado isso do chapéu Harry.

- Senhor, Remo, nesse verão, no meu aniversário, ele me contou algo que me deixou intrigado.

- Que você é herdeiro de Griffindor? Sim – completou ao ver a cara de Harry – Remo achou mais seguro me contar. Disse que você havia ficado bastante surpreso com isso.

- Sim, bem, será que Voldemort sabia disso?

- Acredito que sim Harry. Esse é mais um motivo para ele lhe perseguir. Os inimigos mais uma vez. E daquela vez, Griffindor saiu vitorioso. Voldemort quer inverter a situação. Mas, eu, penso que, você tem poderes que ele nunca nem imaginou ter.

Ouve um momento de silêncio.

- Agora Harry, vá deitar, descanse antes da nossa festa. Acredito que queira comemorar com a Srtª Granger e com Sr. Weasley.

Harry levantou-se, mas a porta foi aberta por Lúcio Malfoy.

- Boa noite Lúcio.

Lúcio quase derrubou Harry. Havia algo atrás de Malfoy, era...

- Dobby! Então esse é o seu dono. Você é dos Malfoy.

- Converso com você depois.

Dobby se juntou a Harry.

- Então você está de volta. Os conselheiros o surpreenderam, mas mesmo assim você voltou.

- Os conselheiros acharam que minha volta era fundamental, já que a filha de Arthur Weasley havia sido levada pelo herdeiro. Eu tive a pequena impressão, de que eles achavam que você iria enfeitiçar ele e suas famílias se fossem contra você. Uma bobagem.

- Então, suponho que tenham pego o culpado?

- Sim.

- E quem era?

- Lord Voldemort. Mas dessa vez ele usou outra pessoa, por meio disso – Dumbledore mostrou o diário

Dobby puxou a calça de Harry e aponto para Lúcio.

- Entendo.

- Um plano genioso. Se Harry e seu amigo Rony não tivessem descoberto o diário, Gina Weasley levaria toda a culpa. O que iria acontecer então? Os Weasley são uma de nossas famílias de puro sangue mais importante, teria sido um baque para todos.

- Teve muita sorte.

Dobby continuava a apontar primeiro para o diário, depois e para Lúcio e fazia um sim com a cabeça. Harry subitamente entendeu.

- O senhor não sabe como foi que esse diário chegou a Gina? – Harry perguntou subitamente

- Como eu vou saber Potter?

- Porque foi o senhor que colocou o diário no caldeirão dela, naquele dia no Beco Diagonal. Um plano bem genial, mas não tanto quanto eu e meus amigos.

- Prove.

- Ninguém pode.

- Vamos Dobby.

Harry ouviu Dobby guinchar de dor no corredor.

- Professor posso ficar com o diário?

- Claro. Mas se apresse.

Harry agarrou o diário e correu.

Parou no meio do caminho e colocou uma meia sua dentro do diário.

- Sr. Malfoy estou com algo do senhor.

Ele enfiou o diário na mão de Lúcio.

- Eu não quero isso Potter.

Tocou para Dobby.

- Vamos Dobby.

- Abra – murmurou Harry

Dobby abriu o diário e viu a meia.

- O senhor deu uma meia para Dobby, Dobby está livre!

A cara de Lúcio Malfoy não podia ficar pior.

- Você me fez perder...

Apontou sua varinha para Harry.

- Não vai fazer mal a Harry Potter.

Antes que Lucio fizesse algo, Dobby o atirou no chão com seu dedo longo e fino.

- Vai ter o mesmo fim que seus pais. A morte.

- Todos morrem um dia.

Com uma carranca ele saiu.

- Harry Potter libertou Dobby, o que Dobby pode fazer por ele? Para agradecer.

- Nunca mais tente salvar minha vida.

- É – disse Dobby balançando as orelhas

- Dobby, você me disse, na minha casa, que Vol... Você-sabe-quem não tinha nada a ver com isso, mas foi ele, por quê?

- Porque não era você-sabe-quem. Antes dele ser aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, ele podia ser nomeado.

- OK. Bom vamos andando. Vai ter uma festa.

- Harry Potter é maior que Dobby pensou. Adeus Harry Potter.

E aparatou.

**Esse é o penultimo capitulo, o próximo já chega ao fim a história :(**

**Mas logo teremos Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban II**

**Bj e review!**


	21. Parabéns Rony

Bem, bem, bem...

Isso não é exatamente um capitulo, mas acho que posso considerá-lo como um.

Hoje, dia **1º de março de 2012, **é o dia do aniversário de **Ronald Abílio Weasley**. O nosso querido e amarado, Rony.

Existem tantas coisas a dizer sobre ele... Acho que posso dizer claramente algumas...!

Um amigo leal, verdadeiro, corajoso e sem tato.

**Lealdade: **Muitos julgam que Rony não tem lealdade ao ouvir das duas vezes em que abandonou Harry. Mas eu posso afirmar claramante que ele é **sim** um amigo leal e verdadeiro. No quarto ano, ele brigou com Harry, porque se sentiu enciúmado, Mas isso não é um motivo forte para dizer sobre lealdade, eu posso afirmar que é. Se você tivesse crescido com seis irmãos, cinco mais velhos e uma mais nova, todos eles brilhantes no que fazer, e seu melhor amigo ser famoso e rico, você se sentiria exatamente como ele, com alto-estima baixa e ciúme. E se desculparia ao ver a burrada que fez. Rony fez isso, quando viu que Harry quase morreu lutando com um dragão, ele percebeu que não valia a pena isso, e que sua amizade era mais importate.

Segunda: Rony abandonou Harry por uma segunda vez no sétimo ano. E também existe motivo. Ele estava sobre o efieito da horcruxe, que estava no seu pescoço, e julgando pelo fato de que o trio estava perdido sem um lugar para ir ou buscar... Rony se sentiu sem rumo e a horcruxe não ajudou. E com ele próprio disse: _"Queria voltar no exato momento em que desaparatei". _Agora, eu posso afirmar que a lealdade de Rony está a cima de tudo.

**Coragem: ** Oh, Rony não é corajoso. Ele é sim. Ele foi junto a Harry e Hermione atrás da pedra filosofal mesmo sabendo que Voldemort poderia estar lá. Ele enfrentou seu medo por aranhas para solucionar um mistério, ele foi para a câmara secreta salvar sua irmã. Ele estava junto com Harry e Hermione quando estavam cara a cara com Sirius Black e disse claramente "_Se você quer matar o Harry, terá que nos matar também"_. Ele estava do lado de Harry quando fundaram a armada de Dumbledore, ele foi ao ministério salvar Sirius. Ele foi junto com Harry e Hermione destruir as horcruxes para derrotar Voldemort.

E se vocês acham que isso tem outro nome, me digam. Eu chamo isso de pura e da mais limpida coragem existente.

Esse é Rony Weasley, o expert em xadrez de bruxo, aquele que vivia brigando com Hermione, que era apaixonado por ela, que sentiu ciume de Vitor Krum, que a defendeu de Snape, que não tem tato...

Enfim, nós amamos Ronald Abílio Weasley e eu digo de coração:

**Parabéns Rony, que seja sempre feliz**.


	22. Férias  Parte II

**Capitulo dezenove – Férias parte II**

Essa foi à maior festa da história de Hogwarts.

Todos estavam jantando e conversando quando Neville disse:

- Harry, Rony é a Hermione.

Os dois na mesma hora se levantaram e esperaram Hermione vir correndo. Ela abraçou Harry e na hora de abraçar Rony, eles ficaram muito constrangidos e apenas se cumprimentaram com as mãos.

- Alunos – disse Dumbledore, os três se sentaram – gostaria de pedir uma salva de palmas a Madame Pomfrey e a professora Sprout, que administraram a poção de Mandrágoras perfeitamente – o salão explodiu em palmas – e gostaria de pedir outra salva de palmas ao Sr. Harry Potter e o Sr. Ronald Weasley, que juntaram toda a sua coragem para acabar com esses ataques – o salão mais uma vez explodiram em palmas – e graças a isso deram a Grifinória a taça das casas com 789 pontos – dessa vez foi a Grifinória que explodiu em palmas - O herdeiro foi pego. E, portanto como um premio especial, os exames finais estão cancelados.

- Ah não!

- Mione!

- Ronald!

- Chega ai o casal vinte.

- Harry – disseram corados

Mal Dumbledore se sentou e as portas do salão foram abertas, era Hagrid.

- Desculpem o atraso. A coruja que levou minha ordem de soltura ficou totalmente perdida e confusa, uma maldita ave chamada Errol.

Rony arregalou os olhos em quanto os Weasley, Harry e Hermione riam.

Hagrid se aproximou do trio.

- Eu queria agradecer a vocês, Harry, Rony e Hermione. Sem vocês eu... bem, obrigado.

Harry se levantou.

- Hogwarts não é nada sem você – e abraçou Hagrid

O salão irrompeu em palmas.

As aulas de DCAT foram canceladas. E eles precisariam de um novo professor.

E Gina Weasley estava ótima.

Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge conseguiram uma cabine só para eles no expresso.

De repente Gina começou a rir.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou

- Uma vez, eu estava caminhando pelos corredores e peguei Percy se agarrando com Penélope Clearwater, a monitora da Corvinal. Eles estão namorando.

Fred e Jorge ficaram com uma cara **_muito_** travessa. E os outros riam.

- Não vão aprontar com ele, vão? – Gina perguntou rindo

- Isso nem passou pela nossa cabeça – disse Fred

Quando chegaram a Londres, foram recebidos por abraços longos e apertados.

E como combinado, Harry e Rony iriam direto para a casa dos Granger.

Seguiram com eles em um carro. Os pais de Hermione eram chamados Jane e George Granger. Hermione era muito parecida com a mãe.

A casa dos Granger era média. De dois pisos e confortável.

- Vocês podem ficar no quarto de hóspedes meninos – ela disse sorrindo

- Obrigado Srª Granger – eles agradeceram

Hermione os guiou. Era um quarto branco, com um beliche, um roupeiro grande e uma TV.

- O que é isso? – perugntou Rony

- Uma TV, mas depois falamos sobre isso. Quero que vocês conheçam aqui – Hermione parecia bastante ansiosa

- O que está te incomodando Hermione? – Harry perguntou na mesma hora

Hermione pareceu relutar em contar.

- É que... Tem umas meninas que ficam tirando sarro de mim. Porque tenho ótimas notas e segundo a mentira eu estudo em um internato na escócia.

- Quer que a gente se apresente como seus melhores amigos? Pode deixar – disse Rony

- Eu nunca tive amigos. Vocês foram os primeiros amigos que eu tive. – Hermione disse – e elas sempre tiraram sarro disso.

- Pode deixar. De hoje elas não passam – disse Harry

Hermione sorriu.

Desceram as escadas.

- Mamãe eu vou apresentar a vizinhança pra eles.

- Só não voltem tarde.

- Sim mamãe. Vamos.

Eles saíram e caminharam por uma longa rua cheia pequenas casas, com árvores e cheias de flores. E mais a frente avistaram três meninas: uma era loira, falsificada, e meio baixa e esquelética. A segunda tinha cabelos loiros mais escuros, também falsificados, e era alta e esquelética, parecia um bambu. E a terceira era morena, alta, magra e nariguda.

- Hora, hora, hora, se não é a Granger metida à sabichona – disse a loira baixa

- Falo **a** inteligente – retrucou Hermione

- E quem são esses? – perguntou à loira bambu cheia de interesse – Nós somos Nick (a loira e baixa), Wily (a morena) e eu sou Hirley.

- Harry Potter e Rony Wesley, meus amigos.

- E desde quando você tem amigos? – Wily perguntou dando risadinhas

- Desde que ela foi estudar em um lugar melhor que esse – disse Rony friamente

- E você ruivinho, não prefere uma loira bonita a uma que parece que tem cabelo de vassoura? – Nick perguntou

- Não, obrigado. Hermione é mil vezes melhor e mais bonita que vocês três juntas.

Hermione corou. E Rony tinha as orelhas vermelhas.

- E você moreninho, não quer deixar eles e ir curtir uma tarde mais proveitosa? – perguntou Wily comendo Harry com os olhos

- Não obrigado prefiro meus amigos. E sem contar, que eu prefiro as ruivas. – se virou para Rony e Hermione – vamos? Temos coisas mais interessantes pra fazer.

- Agora – disse Rony

O trio saiu dali, sem olhar pra trás.

E quando chegaram em uma praça, Rony perguntou para Harry.

- Então, Harry que história é essa de eu prefiro as ruivas?

Harry corou.

- Eu... bem... ham... sabe...

- O que o Harry quer dizer é que ele prefere a **sua** irmã ruiva – disse Hermione

Harry corou ainda mais.

- _Hermione!_

- Ah, isso? Eu já sabia – Rony disse obviamente

Harry estava na cor de um rabanete.

- Vamos parar de falar da minha vida pessoa?

- Se você faz tanta questão – disse Hermione dando os ombros

A noite, eles contaram da aventura deles.

Os pais de Hermione estava brancos, sem cor.

- Como? Você estava petrificada?

- Fique calma mãe. Harry e Rony resolveram tudo – disse Hermione tranquilamente

- Com a sua ajuda claro – disse Rony com as orelhas vermelhas

Hermione corou. Harry deu um risinho.

- Mas, então, o que vamos fazer no resto das férias? – perguntou Rony mudando de assunto

- Sei lá. Vocês podem ir lá pro Largo se quiserem. Pro meu aniversário – disse Harry

- Parece uma boa ideia – disse Hermione

- Remo me disse que esse ano ele quer me fazer uma surpresa – disse Harry

Harry e Rony passaram duas semanas, na casa de Hermione, até que foram para suas devidas casas.

- Não se preocupem. Eu falo com vocês uma semana antes do meu aniversário – disse Harry

- Claro. Nos falamos por ai.

**Fim!**

Ou não.

**Agradecimentos finais...**

LorenaMalu

_Isinhaa Weasley Potter_

_Catherine Malfoy_

_Mariana E. Potter_

_Sara_

_Sarah Weasley Potter Black_

_Kikari-Chans2_

_Isinha Weasley Potter_

_Sarah Black Potter_

_LilyLunaBlackPotterRevenclaw_

_Lu Potter 17_

**Bem… agradeço a vocês que deixaram reviews na história e que a acompanharam capitulo por capitulo.**

**Em especial a Isinha que deixou reviews em praticamente todos os caps e que é claro, a minha beta de Hogwarts Lê!**

**Até**

**E...**

**Aguardem Prisioneiro de Azkaban... Provavelmente eu posto um recadinho nessa aqui avisando o primeiro post da nova fic.**

**Semana que vem... Tem Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban II**

**Bjs  
><strong>


	23. Nova história

Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban já foi postado.

Link:

.net/s/7906786/1/Harry_Potter_e_o_Prisioneiro_de_Azkaban_II


End file.
